La vie parmi d'autres
by Asagie
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre Loki et Tony. Non c'est pas que ça, faut aussi pas oublier Darcy et Natasha. Puis y'en a tellement d'autres qui sont importants. Ouais c'est plutôt ça : les histoires de la vie, de la vie parmi d'autres. UA, Frostiron et autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! Après un passage très rapide dans le fandom pour un simple OS, me voilà dans la coure des grands pour une fanfic à chapitres. Certains sont déjà écrits en entiers, d'autres en brouillons et l'ensemble du texte est globalement pensé.**

 **Brefouille, "La vie parmi d'autres" c'est quoi ? C'est un UA avec de la romance, des tranches de vie et de l'humour noir et du cynisme à profusion. J'y peux rien, c'est mon dada. J'ai écrit dans un style... particulier ? bizarre ? Bref pas tout à fait habituel. Alors après moulte hésitations, je profite du courage que me donne cette heure avancée de la nuit (2h du mat' quand j'écris ces mots) pour poster mon premier chapitre.**

 **M'enfin, je serais bien contente si ça peut plaire, et laissez une review c'est toujours cool ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Ha oui et le rating c'est parce que, comme dans la vraie vie, j'ai écrit plein de gros mots. Ouais désolée, je passe mon temps à jurer comme un charretier.**

* * *

Un tapotement régulier se fait entendre. Non, on recommence, le bruit d'un ongle manucuré à la perfection, transformant ainsi la simple kératine recouvrant l'extrémité de nos doigts en une potentielle arme, taillée comme une longue pointe et recouverte de vernis. Vernie rouge, Dior modèle « rouge en diable » numéro 851, une édition limitée. Un ongle donc disions-nous, tapotant au rythme parfaitement mesuré et aussi régulier qu'un métronome à la vitesse exacte de 0,325 seconde entre deux rencontres avec la table. Aucun moyen de savoir si précisément la régularité du bruit me direz-vous ? Loki vous répond d'aller vous faire foutre. Il fait des études littéraires bordel, qu'on ne lui parle pas de maths, probabilité, physique quantique ou que sais-je encore (on raconte qu'un jour il aurait jeté un œil sur les cours de cette physique impossible, il en aurait eu des sueurs froides et aurait travaillé avec d'autant plus d'acharnement sur son mémoire sur la représentation du peuple dans le théâtre du XXe siècle. Sa meilleure note à ce jour). Toujours est-il que ce doigt, laissant un battement de 0,325 secondes entre deux impactes, qui frappe depuis deux heures sur cette table d'amphi lui donne envie de sortir un couteau, trancher l'appendice démoniaque dans un rire dément et le faire avaler à sa propriétaire.

Seul l'identité de cette dite propriétaire empêche Loki de commettre son rêve le plus fou lorsqu'un énième souffle énervé sort de la bouche de sa voisine. Rouge à lèvre Channel, le modèle Dimitri que Natasha n'apprécie pas. Selon elle, il ne va pas bien avec ses cheveux de feu. Peut-être, mais putain ça reste du Dior et un cadeau, alors on ferma sa gueule et on s'en accommode.

-Bordel Natasha, arrête ce bruit, je vais vraiment finir par t'arracher l'ongle.

Un petit regard d'excuse, une petite moue qu'elle sait adorable. Alors Loki souffle de résignation et détourne le regard de ce doigt provenant du tréfond des enfers qui reprend sa course endiablée. Bordel, elle sait toujours comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut de lui. Ça en serait presque pathétique.

-Putain, pourquoi ils sont aussi longs à nous filer nos notes ? On est là depuis presque deux heures, pourquoi attendre alors ? Ils se branlent avec les copies ou quoi ?

Pas presque deux heures. Non. Loki peut même dire que cela fait deux heures, quatorze minutes et trente-six secondes qu'ils sont tous les deux, le cul vissé sur un siège en bois inconfortable et faisant tout sauf écouter le cours déblatéré par un prof qui a perdu toute foi en ses élèves depuis décemment bien trop longtemps pour un professeur. Natasha tape sur la table rendant fou Loki un peu plus à chaque instant, certains dorment et récupèrent de cette fin d'année bien trop stressante, d'autres sont encore shootés au café et semblent perdus dans un milieu où tout va trop vite.

La porte d'amphi s'ouvre en grand et claque. Tout le monde retient sa respiration. Ceux qui étaient endormis sont réveillés par leur voisin dans un sursaut si violent que l'un semble s'étouffer avec un chewing-gum. Il tousse, tousse, puis ça s'arrête. A-t-il passé l'arme à gauche ? Aucune idée, et franchement même le voisin n'en a rien à faire de lui, pote d'enfance depuis presque vingt ans pourtant.

-Ça y est, reprend l'étudiant arrivé aux cheveux en désordres (et aux cernes si marqués que Loki culpabiliserait presque et se met à douter a-t-il assez bossé ?) Les notes sont accrochées.

Et voilà, la fin du monde arrive. Les griffes de Natasha sont des plus utiles, les drogués du café ont eu une réaction plus vive que les endormis mais la caféine les fait trembler et ils sont peu stables. Faciles à faire dégager de son chemin.

-Vous savez que les notes ne vont pas disparaître tout de suite ? demande d'une voix lasse le professeur lorsqu'un cri d'un élève tombé dans l'escalier retentit.

-Ptete Monsieur, mais bordel on a une super excuse pour se barrer de votre cours sans se justifier !

Darcy ne se tourne pas vers le vieux prof soupirant lorsqu'elle prononce ses mots. Elle enjambe l'imprudent qui est tombé. Ah. Elle lui a peut-être marché sur la main. Qu'importe, elle voit à sa droite Loki et Natasha qui créent un passage grâce à la rouquine. Grâce aux griffes de cette dernière plus précisément.

-He bah, elle a fait sa manicure avec quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle y a passé toute la nuit, je pense qu'il y a tellement de couches de vernis que la peau ne doit pas protéger de grand-chose.

-Y a pas à dire, la Natasha c'est une sacrée femme.

Loki sourit. Darcy a foutrement raison, leur Natasha c'est pas n'importe quelle nana du coin. Ses Louboutin taille 39 pour 20 cm de talon qui claquent sur le sol à un rythme bien plus soutenu que lui aves Doc Martens vert-bouteilles le montrent bien.

Darcy éclate de rire. Pas un rire doux. Non plutôt celui qui fait crisser des oreilles comme une craie sur un tableau. Bordel, Loki n'a jamais compris la présence de ces tableaux dans ses cours. Ces salles n'auraient jamais dû voir ne serait-ce que la poussière de ces bâtonnets crayeux et pourtant toute la promo a le droit de se crader et de puer cette merde au moins trois fois par semaine. Ces machins-là sont ignobles.

Une glissade rattrapée in extrêmise de Loki plus tard, et un franc roulé boulé de Darcy qui a fini son chemin dans une salle dont la porte était entrouverte, et tout le monde est arrivé. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Darcy. Peut-être qu'après tout, la salle n'était pas vide. Ou bien la chute a été plus violente que prévu. Loki ira vérifier. Après les résultats. Soyons réaliste, seul peut-être Natasha pourrait l'arrêter dans sa course. Pas de risque ici, c'est elle la première arrivée devant le tableau d'affichage.

Les poumons de Loki crient au désespoir. Enfin ça ne peut pas parler, c'est un organe. Mais vous avez l'idée quoi. Il se plie en deux comme dans les films, comme si ça pouvait aider à retrouver son souffle. Connerie. Ça fait juste tomber ses cheveux devant la tronche et lui permet de les bouffer à moitié par la même occasion. Et comme dans les films aussi, une jolie nana saute dans les bras du beau jeune homme. Dans la réalité la fille a une poigne d'ours et le beau gosse a encore la gorge en feu de ce sport non prévu et bien trop intensif pour un étudiant se battant pour échapper à toute pratique sportive depuis qu'il peut éviter les cours de sport. Merde, fichue fainéantise.

-Je l'ai eu !

La voix suraiguë qui semble presque vouloir attaquer l'ouïe de Loki, est à ce moment un bruit bien agréable. Le cliché cinéma est encore d'actualité lorsque Loki récupère enfin son souffle, raffermit sa prise et fait tournoyer Natasha. Les clichés, c'est si beau.

Comme promis, je n'ai pas regardé pour toi, elle dit. Il la remercie.

Alors ils y vont ensembles. Main dans la main, et finalement le vieux prof a raison, les résultats n'ont pas disparu malgré ceux qui fêtent et ceux qui dépriment face au verdict final.

Et là. Le cinéma s'arrête. Les yeux se posent sur le nom, Loki Laufeyson, refusé.

Deuxième fin du monde. À petite échelle peut-être. Pour Loki, c'est la même chose, voir pire. L'esprit se vide. Comme quand on lit quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas. Tu vois exactement de quoi je parle. Le cerveau fait un arrêt sur image, demande de l'aide à l'esprit de réflexion qui tire le drapeau blanc et tout se met en mode gestion de crise d'un coup. Et voilà comment on se retrouve devant une feuille qui te dit « c'est gentil, tu t'es cassé le cul, mais bon y'a des meilleurs que toi, allez sans rancune ! ». Mais bon la rancune est bien là, la haine, la tristesse aussi.

C'est ce qui te fait exploser. Chez lui, c'est au sens littéral. Ça gueule, tape dans un mur, court, puis finit par chialer contre un arbre une fois que le corps te dit que trop de sport d'un coup c'est franchement une mauvaise idée. Ça file la gerbe. Gerber un peu fait du bien, ça fatigue, ça t'oblige à arrêter tes merdes sportives et te fait réfléchir. On finit par comprendre l'ampleur de l'échec. Celui non prévu. Celui où on s'était dit « j'ai bossé, pas de raison que ça ne réussisse pas ». Mais voilà, les règles ne sont pas aussi simples. L'apprendre est tout aussi difficile et douloureux.

Une main froide qui tombe sur son épaule. Une voix douce qui murmure des mots de réconforts qui lui paraissent alors aussi stupides que vides de sens. Mais il se complet dedans. Elle a réussi, on entend encore la joie dans sa voix malgré qu'elle l'ait atténuée. Cela s'entend quand même. Loki a envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Mais c'est Natasha, et il s'est déjà rendu ridicule (qui se rend malade pour des résultats ? Après tout, ils ne font que décider du choix de sa filière, de son futur. Tellement de bruits pour pas grand-chose) et rester seul lui semble pire que tout.

Alors le voilà, à écouter de façon hypocrite des mots de réconforts qui ne cachent pas toujours correctement la joie de Natasha d'avoir réussi. Il lui en veut, et se sent d'un égoïsme sans nom pour cela. Mais là, il s'en fout. Tout ce qui l'importe c'est ces longs bras fins qui l'entourent et le serrent. Ces doigts fins qui font de lents mouvements circulaires dans son dos, avec au bout les longs ongles vernis de « rouge en diable ». Ce ne sont plus des griffes de prédateurs, ils deviennent des protections, des « vous, bandes de cons qui ralentissez et vous moquez, dégagez avant que je ne m'énerve ». Alors malgré tout, Loki se sent bien dans les bras de sa Natasha. Car elle est une sacrée femme.

-On va se retrouver ensemble mon chou !

Ce sont les premiers mots d'une Darcy qui boite en approchant d'eux deux enlacés. Peut-être que la rencontre avec le sol a été assez violente. En tout cas elle a un putain de bleu sur le front. Loki le lui fait remarquer. Elle répond qu'il a une sale gueule et les yeux rouges d'un shooté. Bonne réponse, tout le monde ferme sa gueule maintenant alors.

-T'inquiète on va bien se marrer en littérature contemporaine.

Loki a des doutes. Ça se voit sur son visage. Ça le gueule même à toute personne passant dans un cercle de dix mètres autour de lui (nos meilleurs chercheurs étaient sur les lieux et ont pu vérifier auprès des étudiants à l'entour, le verdict : 10,34 m autour de lui. On arrondit à 10 m, c'est plus vendeur). Il s'en branle de bien se « marrer en littérature contemporaine », il avait tout fait pour que son mémoire de fin d'année lui permette d'aller en section littérature scandinave, alors il se fout comme de sa première chemise de sa future section. Mais bordel, ce qu'il entend de Darcy rend bien trop tangible ce qu'il va se passer après son échec. Car rien ne s'arrête après un échec. Non au contraire, on enfonce son nez dans la merde et on se retrouve à faire quelque chose qui nous dit tous les jours « ha ha, tu vois, t'es là parce que tu as échoué, bosse bien mon chou ! ».

-Je veux aller boire un verre.

La voix de Loki n'est pas comme dans les films. Déjà parce que dans un film les gars ne pleurent pas comme ça (ce sont des hommes, des vrais !) et qu'il a le nez bouché, qu'il renifle et que c'est dégueulasse. Cette fois-ci, même Darcy ne fait pas de remarque. Enfin si, elle approuve son choix. Elle aussi a échoué après tout. Son premier choix était littérature antique. Mais elle ne réagit pas en grande effusion de larme. Personne ne lui fait remarquer qu'elle a mis une demie heure à récupérer de sa chute ni qu'elle a les yeux aussi défoncés que Loki.

Alors bras-dessus, bras-dessous, Loki et Darcy vont jeter leur fiel dans un bar. Puis dans un autre. Ils enchaînent, personne n'a fait le compte. Natasha s'est arrêtée au troisième. Après tout, elle avait une victoire à fêter avec son chéri (celui à l'origine du rouge à lèvre Dimitri, la raison de pourquoi elle le porte aujourd'hui pour lui porter chance même si elle refuse de l'avouer et que son copain est toujours heureux quand il voit sa si jolie copine avec son cadeau Dior. Après tout il a économisé comme pas possible pour son cadeau). Alors ils se sont retrouvés à deux. Les deux perdants.

La soirée a donc fini comme il le fallait pour les deux ratés. Des gueulantes, des pleurs sur les épaules de chacun, et des verres toujours plus chargés. Deux échoués qui arrivent à rentrer comme ils le peuvent, par miracle. Loki a été malade sur le chemin. C'est au tour de Darcy lorsqu'ils arrivent chez elle. Et c'est au petit matin avec une haleine de chacal qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Car même s'il connaît moins bien Darcy que sa Natasha, une soirée sous le signe de l'alcool avec quelqu'un, ça rapproche forcément.

-Bordel, Loki on a cours, bouge ton joli cul !

C'est Darcy qui arrive enfin à entendre le réveil qui sonnait depuis une demie heure. C'est elle aussi qui se lève d'un saut de son lit dans un optimisme aussitôt arrêté lorsqu'elle sent la nausée puissante lui arriver au bord des lèvres qui la pousse à courir vers ses toilettes. Cette fois-ci elle négocie correctement son dérapage et ne s'étale pas part terre avant d'atteindre la cuvette salvatrice.

Loki ne fait pas la même connerie. Il attend patiemment que son regard arrive à se fixer sur le mur craquelé au-dessus de lui. Des fissures qui, comme dans de nombreuses chambres étudiantes bon marchés, viennent des fuites d'eau, du manque d'entretien de proprios qui sont prompts à échanger avec leurs locataires uniquement quand il y a un retard de payement de trois jours.

Peut-être que Loki n'a pas réussi à garder les yeux ouverts correctement sur le plafond. Car lorsqu'il parvient enfin à fixer la porte de la salle de bain, Darcy est déjà propre, habillée et avec son visage blafard qui permet de savoir qu'hier soir n'était pas de tout repos, ni bon pour son foie. Loki, lui, n'a pas de fringues propres avec lui. Alors de l'eau froide passé rapidement sur lui, un doigt tartiné de dentifrice pour tenter de faire disparaître le goût dégueulasse encore présent dans sa bouche sont les seules choses qu'il peut faire pour reprendre allure humaine avant de partir pour la fac.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une franche réussite. Une défaite complète même d'après le commentaire de Natasha. Il lui pique ses lunettes de soleil. Des Dolce Gabbana, trop grandes pour elle, et tout juste faites pour le visage fin de Loki. Elles lui bouffent une bonne partie du visage, cachent ses yeux de drogués comme les a si gentiment appelés Darcy, et lui donnent une classe pas possible aussi. Ses Doc Martens vert bouteille qui remontent sur un slim noir et une chemise noire qui ne font que ressortir son teint blanc. Blafard en ce matin de lendemain de cuite. Darcy hurle au scandale, ce connard a tout de même la classe, c'est tout à fait injuste pour elle qui a eu le temps de se changer mais qui ressemble à une zonarde.

En revanche le monde est juste devant la gueule de bois lancinante qu'ils se trimbalent tous les deux. C'est peut-être une bonne chose pour les premiers cours de cette filière qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient suivre. Devoir se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts permet de faire passer les cours au second plan. Au moins c'est une excuse toute trouvée pour repousser encore un peu la compréhension de ce qui les attend pour l'année qui commence. Tout est bon à prendre.

-Tony !

Darcy hurle, court et saute au cou d'un homme bien trop rapidement au goût de Loki qui tant de mouvements et de bruits lui filent instantanément la nausée. Une puissante envie de vomir qui lui fait fixer le vide devant lui. Son regard tombe sur un tableau à craie. Bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Une fois qu'il a déversé sa haine et son dégoût sur ces bâtonnets crayeux, suppôts de Satan, et qu'il est certain que le sol a arrêté de bouger sous ses pieds, il regarde enfin ce « Tony ».

Une veste grise Armani, une chemise bordeaux (marque inconnue, un nom semble être brodé sur la poche avant, mais le sujet est trop loin pour étudier ce qui est écrit avec plus de détails), un jean Levis noir et des chaussures noirs cirées à la perfection. Puis le visage un bouc taillé et entretenu, des yeux cachés sous des lunettes de soleil, des Ray Ban, et enfin un sourire taquin.

-Salut, je suis Tony Stark. Je connais Darcy depuis plusieurs années.

Le Tony Stark tend sa main vers un Loki Laufeyson qui tente d'arrêter de fixer le vide avec un regard bovin. Stark. L'approche du Sujet d'observation permet de lire plus précisément ce qui est brodé sur la chemise. Le nom de famille inscrit ne fait que confirmer l'identité de la personne devant un Loki qui a perdu la connexion avec son cerveau qui semble avoir planté et cherche à redémarrer aussi rapidement qu'un Windows après une mise à jour. C'est long.

-Loki Laufeyson, j'ai rencontré Darcy à la fac.

Pourquoi avoir donné son nom de famille en se présentant ? Le système d'exploitation Loki répond qu'il a fait aussi rapidement que possible et a donc copié la présentation de son interlocuteur. Bien que ce dernier ne doive avoir rien à faire de son nom de famille. Loki félicite tout de même son cerveau d'avoir réagit aussi rapidement sans faire quelque chose de trop ridicule.

-Et bien, ravi de te rencontrer, Loki Laufeyson.

Le bâtard. Il a accentué sur son nom de famille et son sourire s'est encore fait plus moqueur. Aucune pitié.

-Je ne savais pas Darcy que tu étais dans cette filière.

-Pas vraiment voulu tu sais, moi comme Loki, on s'est planté à notre mémoire et on se retrouve ici.

-Je vois. Pas de chance.

Ça y est, le système d'exploitation Loki est parfaitement mis à jour. La moquerie peut donc être traité comme il se doit.

-Je ne savais pas non plus que le grand descendant Stark avait quelque chose à faire des études en littérature. La connaissance de l'utilisation des armes durant ces dernières décennies peut-être ?

La mise à jour a été un succès. Le sujet d'observation a perdu son sourire un court instant et son mépris disparaît lorsqu'il repose son regard plus longtemps sur Loki. Le sujet d'observation abaisse ses lunettes sur son nez, permettant à Loki de croiser ses yeux bruns, brillants d'une intelligence certaine.

Le sujet d'observation n'a pas le temps de répondre avant que la salle ne s'ouvre sur le professeur. Loki a eu le dernier mot. Loki est content de lui et se dit que la journée ne commence pas si mal que ça.

-Bien bien les enfants, s'exclame le professeur en calquant dans ses mains (Loki est heureux de ne pas retrouver le rythme de 0,325 seconde) d'après vos têtes je vois que la plupart d'entre vous ont espéré passer leur journée à comater sur leur siège pendant que je déblatère un cours dont je crois que certains sont tous sauf contents de suivre. Pas de chance pour vous, je suis plus fainéant que vous et j'ai le pouvoir de décision. J'ai fait des groupes, un sujet de recherche, alors au travail.

Tout le monde se fixe, tourne son regard, croise leur regard avec ceux décrits par leur prof, que cela soit les gueules de bois ou ceux qui ne veulent pas être ici. On remarque d'ailleurs que beaucoup se trouvent dans les deux catégories à la fois. Darcy croise celui de Loki, abasourdi et énervé, de Tony, qui semble s'amuser comme un fou, d'un gars qui lui lance un regard noir, tenant dans sa main gauche son autre main maintenu dans un plâtre. Elle a tout d'un coup un flashback de la veille, une fin du monde, un corps tombé au sol et d'une rencontre entre son pied et la main du dit corps tombé au sol. Elle décide qu'il est de bonne stratégie de se reculer un peu et de se placer entre Tony et Loki tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Il ne faut jamais quitter des yeux le prédateur pour éviter de se faire attaquer en traître. Darcy a rarement été aussi heureuse d'avoir vu autant de documentaires animaliers.

-Il semblerait que j'ai oublié cette liste déjà faite. Que personne ne bouge !

Les étudiants déjà perdus, se tendent davantage et ne bougent plus pendant que leur professeur passe entre eux et ne les déplace lui-même. Loki trouve cela presque drôle, cette image de corps amorphes qui sont arrivés ici sans le vouloir et qui subissent cette section sans savoir quoi faire. Il a envie de pleurer lorsque vint son tour, qu'on le place plus proche de Darcy et du Sujet d'observation sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour contrer cela. Le voilà devenu un pantin qui ne fait que suivre mouvement.

-Parfait ! Vous êtes tous par groupe de trois ou quatre, avec chacun un sujet. Maintenant au boulot !

Sujet d'observation, Darcy et Loki se regardent. Fixent leurs mains et trouvent dans celles de Darcy un bout de papier. Et même si le Sujet d'observation ne le montre pas, tous observent avec une crainte certaine Darcy déplier le papier et lire le sujet.

 _Les grandes familles et leur impact dans la littérature à travers les époques et jusqu'à nos jours._

Loki se dit que finalement, non, la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà voilà, devant le succès du premier chapitre (ironie mes amours, j'en ris toujours bien !), voilà la suite ! Bon même si je me plains un peu et que j'apprécierai avoir davantage de retours, je remercie ceux qui folllow, laissent un trace, etc. c'est d'autant plus sympa.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à vos reviews !**

 **(ha et sinon, le monstre en spaghetti, je vous jure ça existe comme religion, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil aux miracles d'internet)**

* * *

-Chats et poupées russes.

Darcy se demande très sérieusement à quel moment de la vie putain on répond « chats et poupées russes » à une question posée par téléphone. C'est toujours aussi bizarre si c'est dans une conversation, mais au moins là il y a le contexte. Alors voilà, Darcy se pose des questions existentielles. Elle les dirait bien à voix haute, mais c'est son prof. Et elle est là pour demander une faveur, alors commencer une telle conversation en coupant la parole tout en se foutant de la gueule du prof (parce que soyons francs, elle a déjà un mal de chien à garder son sérieux, et pourtant elle a juste à fermer sa gueule et à attendre) c'est clairement pas un bon plan. Darcy fait donc ce qu'elle sait le moins bien faire patienter en étant silencieuse.

Et putain, Dieu lui en est témoin (et pourtant elle est pas croyante pour un sou) c'est compliqué quand on entend un tel truc.

Malgré son manque total de dévotion pour une quelconque divinité (elle avait fait le tour, passant du Christ, Mohamed, Bouda, le Monstre en spaghetti) sa prière fut écoutée. Le prof finit par raccrocher et lui porta enfin son attention. Darcy venait d'attendre depuis dix minutes sans un seul regard. Au moins cela lui avait permis de préparer son speech. Jusqu'à l'arrivé de cette fameuse réponse. Elle doit avouer qu'elle a perdu un peu le fil de la formulation de sa demande qui était pourtant présentée sous un format quatre pages doubles avec exemples et tout dans son esprit. Vraiment du grand art. Ça finit par revenir, elle prend une grande inspiration, mais pas le temps de commencer le premier mot.

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Ma réponse est non. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous l'écrive ? Ça sera plus clair pour vos deux autres partenaires.

-Mais, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit…

-Franchement je vous attendais plus tard. Je pensais que vous alliez au moins faire semblant de travailler quelques jours ensembles avant de venir la queue entre les jambes. En parlant de queue, je m'attendais d'ailleurs que ça soit Monsieur Stark ou Laufeyson qui viendraient poser une réclamation. Pas vous.

-Vous avez fait exprès.

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Ça me blesse. Franchement, j'ai vu votre trio je me suis dit que c'était du pain béni.

-Ils vont s'étriper, ça va être infernal.

Le prof croise les jambes, et son bras droit est soutenu par le gauche contre son torse pendant que sa main droite joue avec les poils de sa barbe de quelques jours. Darcy se dit que le cliché de l'écrivain habillé de façon nonchalante avait la vie dure (après la débâcle du choix des groupes il s'était brossé un CV qui avait vraiment de la gueule). Puis elle se dit que c'était un écrivain raté si il était ici. Et qu'avec ses fringues qui étaient vielles et mises en plusieurs couches pour combattre le froid, elle répondait bien trop au cliché de l'étudiante pauvre. C'est chiant les clichés quand on y répond parfaitement malgré soi.

-Je dirais que vous êtes là pour faire tampon. Mais c'est clair que vous allez vous en prendre plein la gueule.

Darcy prend ses affaires, se lève du fauteuil où le prof ne l'a jamais invité à s'assoir malgré les dix minutes où elle a poirauté alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait envoyer bouler sa demande, et quitte la salle. En partant elle dit quelque chose comme : je vous hais. Apparemment ça le fait rire et il répond : ce n'est que le début.

-Putain, non mais c'est pas vrai, bordel !

Une petite vieille ne passe pas loin d'eux. Lance un regard courroucé et continu son chemin après avoir tourné la tête comme dans les films. Mais si tu vois, en levant le menton d'un air digne et prenant une moue bien trop sophistiquée. Pour brosser le tableau dans son entier, la petite vieille est habillée d'un ensemble rose en laine et promène son caniche blanc qui a la même coupe que celle que sa maîtresse. C'est fou comme les chiens ressemblent à leurs propriétaires. Est-ce que sont les proprios qui choisissent leur chien pour qu'il leur ressemble ou au contraire c'est eux après leur acquisition qui changent leur façon d'être ? Digne question au même titre que de savoir si c'est la poule ou l'œuf qui est arrivé en premier.

Mais à ce moment précis, Loki n'en a clairement rien à foutre. Il n'a même pas vu la grand-mère ni son regard courroucé malgré ses efforts évidents pour montrer qu'elle est extrêmement choquée de ce vocabulaire totalement inapproprié (un petit « ho ! » accompagnait le regard, histoire de bien faire passer le message). Natasha, elle, l'a vue. Elle a bien envie de rire mais vu l'état de son ami elle n'est pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Allez, calme-toi la Diva, ça sert à rien de piquer son caca nerveux en pleine rue. À part de te rendre ridicule.

Loki se retourne d'un coup vers Sujet d'observation. Et pourtant c'était pas faute de lui avoir tourné le dos depuis le début, histoire de lui donner une chance de se faire oublier. Trop demandé apparemment. Cela suffit largement pour fixer les paroles de Loki sur une personne en particulier au lieu de juste les cracher sur le pavé.

Natasha est d'accord avec Tony. Cette crise ne sert pas à grand-chose, et en effet Loki ressemble plus que jamais à une Drama Queen. Par contre non, Loki garde définitivement une classe indéfectible. Malgré ses cernes et la gueule typique d'un lendemain de soirée violente. Son teint blafard, ces longs cheveux noirs qui se sont détachés de sa queue de cheval au court de sa crise de nerf volent autour de lui. Cela est assez flippant. Surtout quand Loki range ses lunettes et qu'on voit ses rouges pétés. C'est surtout fascinant. Impossible de détacher son regard de lui. Il attire autant qu'il dérange. Du Loki dans toute sa splendeur.

Tony s'amuse. Non, en fait s'il s'écoutait il irait se rouler en boule et pleurerait un bon coup. Mais bon c'est un Stark bordel de merde. Et même s'il dit le contraire (surtout parce qu'il dit le contraire, ne jamais faire confiance à un Stark, première règle sur Sujet d'observation à apprendre), voir Loki s'énerver à sa place fait du bien. Il sait pas trop le pourquoi d'un tel déchaînement de violence, mais ses cheveux qui volent font penser à la Gorgone et ses yeux verts encore rouges qui le fixent avec une telle intensité, c'est déstabilisant. C'est rare pour le grand Stark. Et tout ce qui est rare et qui le sort de sa monotonie (ici comprendre le merdier dans lequel il a voulu plonger à deux pieds et qui semble prévoir de le noyer avec ce foutu sujet) est bon à prendre.

-Toi, la ferme ! C'est mon putain d'avenir qui se joue, alors je ne veux rien entendre de la part d'un gosse de riche qui est ici pour une raison aussi stupide que juste occuper son temps entre deux nanas à sauter !

-Jaloux la Diva ? Franchement je comprends juste pas ce qui te met dans un état pareil. Et je n'y peux rien si tu as échoué. Fallait bosser plus et réussir mon chou.

La peinture de la Gorgone est à son apogée. Loki semble tenter le tout pour le tout en pétrifiant son adversaire dans un regard aussi glacial qu'intimidant. Tony n'a pas l'air plus content que Loki devant sa remarque. Natasha a l'impression de voir un combat de coq. Ou alors d'être un juge imaginaire dans un combat de boxe (remplacé ici par ego surdimensionné) entre eux. Elle pourrait presque s'imaginer avec une pancarte où serait noté les différents rounds. La dernière réplique a fait mouche chez Loki qui aurait presque reculer d'un pas face à l'attaque. Léger avantage pour Tony.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui avait déjà un empire qui l'attendait avant même qu'il sorte des couches culottes, j'ai pas de leçons à recevoir.

Bon retour en scène. Tony perd enfin son sourire moqueur. Loki lui en a foutu une belle.

-J'ai loupé quoi ? chuchote une voix.

-C'est le début de la confrontation entre les deux plus grands ego de la fac je pense.

Darcy retient à grande peine de pleurer. Elle en a marre. Le projet n'a même pas encore commencé qu'elle voit déjà ces deux grands crétins en venir presque aux mains. Si son avenir n'était pas jeu, elle aurait sûrement installé des paris. Si autant d'un point de vue physique, la musculature plus développée de Tony lui donne un avantage assez certain, sur le domaine des mots qui font mal, plus difficile à départager. Elle n'a pas envie de vérifier qui gagne quand c'est elle qui est sensée faire « tampon ». Connard de prof.

-Tu crois que si je me barre dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya, j'arriverai à survivre ?

-La question demande réflexion je te l'accorde.

Ça y est, Darcy va vraiment se mettre à chialer. C'est pas loin, là. Et après elle ira apprendre le mandarin et quittera ce monde de fou. Mais juste avant elle se vengera de son prof, disparaître après une vengeance ça a toujours la classe de toute façon.

Et il faut croire que le Monstre en spaghetti n'en a plus rien à foutre de ses prières à la con. Une limousine noire s'arrête devant eux. Une putain de limousine noire, devant une fac de lettre et d'histoire. Darcy se demande si elle n'est pas juste morte ou tombée dans un univers parallèle. Ça devient du grand n'importe quoi.

Darcy en est certaine, c'est bon, elle est tombée dans la cinquième dimension. Car c'est Howard Stark qui sort de cette putain de limousine noire. Ça en fait trop dans une seule journée pour une personne normalement constituée. Elle n'a ni la classe saisissante et injuste de Loki, ni la richesse poussée à son paroxysme que ça en devient franchement dégueulasse de Tony, ni la beauté froide qui fait complexer n'importe qui, qui n'est pas mannequin, de Natasha. Alors voilà, chez les personnes normales (bien que certains ne sont pas trop d'accord pour l'emploi de cet adjectif dans ces conditions, mais bon on les emmerde) comme Darcy, les nerfs finissent par lâcher. Elle finit donc par chialer tout en riant de son rire toujours aussi crissant que ces tableaux à craies démoniaques.

Natasha et Loki ne réagissent pas au pétage de plomb en directe de Darcy. D'abord parce que Loki a fait le sien juste avant et ne se sent pas en état de réagir comme il le faudrait et aussi parce que Natasha est scotchée devant cette apparition habillée en costume sur mesure qui ne daigne pas leur porter un seul regard. C'est clairement insultant. Natasha voudrait réagir face à ça, mais son système demande aussi chez elle une mise un jour et un redémarrage. Elle veut bien faire honneur à ses origines russe et toutes ces conneries, mais là, merde, impossible de rester de marbre face à une telle apparition.

De toute façon aucun des trois n'a le moindre regard de la part du grand Howard Stark. Seul son fils existe. Loki remarque d'ailleurs que Sujet d'observation est plutôt petit, plus que lui en tout cas, c'est toujours utile à savoir. Seul Tony se met enfin à régir. Il sort de la poche intérieure de son costume Armani gris perle une deuxième paire de lunette d'un kitsch ahurissant faisant péter sa richesse à la gueule de tout le monde avec encore plus de force qu'un costume grand luxe. Loki ne pensait pas ça possible, mais ces lunettes aux verres teintés, typiques du play-boy, sont accompagnées d'une poker face parfaite (et puis pourquoi avoir deux paires de lunettes de soleil alors qu'on est en plein automne ?). Ça y est la première règle sur sujet d'observation est apprise : ne jamais croire un Stark.

-Père.

-Anthony, je vois que malgré notre discussion hier, tu es quand même devant cette fac de seconde zone. Et en plus dans une telle filière.

Ça y est le système Natasha est remis en route et son sang russe ne fait qu'un tour. Elle n'est pas vraiment russe (franchement quelqu'un sait à quel point c'est compliqué pour un russe d'obtenir des papiers pour vivre aux Etats-Unis ? Je te promets que les deux pays mettent des battons dans les roues comme pas possible), ça remonte à des générations. Mais avec un nom pareil et la descente d'alcool qu'elle a, elle ne corrige personne qui se trompe et ça ne fait que créer davantage de classe. Ça fait toujours du bien pour l'orgueil, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque discussion. Juste d'un monologue à sens unique. Et c'est une des meilleures facs du pays.

Un-zéro pour Tony. Natasha n'a pas eu besoin de s'énerver. Même avec des lunettes pareils (elle rêve où le nom de Tony est gravé dessus ?) elle pourrait presque sentir le vent froid des plaines sibériennes se déverser de son regard. Cette image est stupide. Non pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment est le froid sibérien (plus jeune elle allait parfois voir de la famille très lointaine dans le nord de la Russie) mais parce que le cliché du regard qui tue ou qui gèle sur place est stupide. Mais bon, ça permet à tout le monde de comprendre l'idée derrière.

-C'est une perte de temps et c'est indigne d'un Stark.

Un-Un partout. Natasha se dit que si avant c'était un combat entre les plus grands égaux de la fac. On atteint un niveau supérieur. Même la grande limousine et la nouvelle que le grand Howard Stark, patron de la plus grande fabrique d'arme du pays (et on parle tout de même d'un pays où quasiment toute la population en porte une) a fait le tour de l'immense fac dans un délais unique et à écrire dans les annales des ragots diffusés les plus rapidement. Du grand art. (On nous raconte que la seconde place est donnée pour la nouvelle de l'absence d'un certain prof en littérature contemporaine, elle aurait été accompagnée d'une scène de liesse pour l'instant sans précédent). Et donc malgré l'efficacité de la propagation de la nouvelle, la foule d'élève est restée sagement à une distance de 25,34 m selon nos spécialistes présents. L'instinct le plus primaire de l'Homme leur a fait comprendre que couper cette conversation serait une mauvaise idée pour l'intégrité de leur vie, voire pire, de leurs études.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, et je crois avoir bien appris le petit manuel du parfait Stark. J'ai fini le MIT comme prévu avec des années d'avance, ce n'est rien un an dans cette fac pour moi.

Natasha réfléchit. Elle ne sait pas à qui attribuer ce point. Papa Tony n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi réponde, mais en même temps Tony n'a pas l'air particulièrement fier. Difficile.

-J'y vais, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con de cette fac de seconde zone après tout et c'est mon seul diplôme qui se joue, je vais aller travailler.

Victoire par K.O. de l'outsider Loki Laufeyson. Celui-ci part sans un regard pour le grand Howard Stark, remet ses lunettes de soleil (Natasha hésite un peu à les lui redemander, elles lui vont mieux qu'à elle) et part d'un bon pas, faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux détachés derrière lui. Une victoire indiscutable malgré le regard courroucé du grand patron. Tony, lui, a rangé ses lunettes et suit Loki des yeux avec un petit sourire. Le visage de marbre a plié bagage.

Darcy, elle, a finit par sortir de son pétage de plomb. Elle s'insurge à nouveau de la prestance et la classe de Loki. C'est dégueulasse à la fin merde, d'arriver à envoyer bouler l'un des hommes les plus riches et de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Le monde est d'une injustice sans nom. Elle tente de récupérer son sac tombé au sol le plus rapidement possible et part à la suite de Loki. Forcément, elle va trop vite, une poche de son sac s'ouvre et laisse tomber par terre après quelques pas, un tampon, un rouge à lèvre (elle n'en met jamais, pourquoi donc elle en a ?), un cutter et un livre en mauvais état. Darcy hésite quelques instants à partir comme si de rien était en espérant que l'aura de classe de Loki l'enveloppe en parti et que personne ne remarquera son échec.

-Hey Darcy, t'as prévu de planter qui avec ce cutter ?

-Personne Tony, mais je me dis que notre prof pourrait peut-être devenir une bonne cible.

Tony approuve l'idée. Alors Darcy récupère ses affaires. Les fout pèle-mêle dans la poche principale et court rejoindre Loki. Ce con ne l'a pas attendue et il a disparu. Darcy fera de nombreux détours avant d'enfin le retrouver en train de s'allumer une clope. Aucun des deux ne fument et pourtant cette clope partagée leur fera le plus grand bien. Mais bon fumer c'est mal pour la santé, etc. alors Darcy jettera le paquet à peine entamé.

Howard Stark finit par remonter en limousine sans un mot de plus pour son fils. Ça y est la bulle protectrice éclate et les étudiants finissent par s'approcher, à parler de plus en plus fort et à prendre en photo la limousine qui s'éloigne. Tony sort une parie de lunette de soleil. Les Ray Ban. Il ne fait que sourire face aux nombreuses questions, demandes de photo. On entend aussi certaines propositions bien moins innocentes. Elles se noient dans le tumulte ambiant. Tony a lui aussi l'impression de se noyer. Après cette rencontre, ces nouvelles, ces mots, voilà le monde. Il se sentirait presque paniquer. Cela serait sûrement le cas s'il n'était pas autant habitué à ce bordel ambiant. Alors, il reste, le même putain de sourire, les mêmes putains de mots. C'est fatiguant, mais hey, il y a pire dans le monde.

Une main attrape son poignet. Des ongles limés à la perfection. Un verni rouge Dior, numéro 851, « rouge en diable », édition limitée. Il est écaillé au bout. Car Natasha a aussi fêté sa journée d'hier. Pas dans la défaite, la tristesse et dans une certaine solitude comme Loki et Darcy. Non, elle ça a été dans la débauche, l'amour et le sexe et surtout bien accompagné avec Clint. Alors les griffes se sont transformées en cours de soirée en ongle plus doux, moins tranchant même s'ils ont laissé des traces sur la peau. Ils font moins peurs. Ils ne sont plus là pour effrayer. La poigne est cependant sûre. Elle la sera toujours. Car Natasha est une sacrée femme.

Tony se laisse tirer. Attraper par cette main sûre. Il ne veut pas se débattre. N'est pas certain de le pouvoir de toute façon même s'il le voulait. Et même si on lui a appris durant des années qu'un Stark trace toujours de lui-même sa route (voir le chapitre trois du manuel du parfait Stark. Vous ne l'avez pas ? Bande de ploucs, bien sûr qu'il est introuvable, il est unique), il se laisse porter, tirer sans savoir où, sans même y penser à deux fois. Il n'y réfléchit pas même une fois. Qu'importe, on s'en-fout, c'est pas le sujet.

Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'une fois que cette sacrée femme s'arrête, Tony se retrouve seul. Presque seul, juste avec Natasha à ses côtés. Alors il fait comme les deux autres, avant lui. Il pète son câble. Il rit.

Pas un rire doux, non, il devient douloureux, il coupe le souffle, fait venir des larmes au coin des yeux. Il le fait plier en deux, fait poser ses mains sur ses genoux pour porter son poids pour tenter de retrouver une respiration régulière qui ne veut pas revenir.

Même la sacrée femme ne sait plus comment réagir. Et ça c'est presque aussi rare qu'un Stark surpris. Mais pour elle aussi ça commence à faire trop toutes ces nouvelles. Elle a eu une nuit courte elle-aussi la nuit dernière, son cerveau commence à pédaler dans la semoule. Alors elle reste là. Droite comme un roc avec des cheveux d'un si beau roux que Clint a passé sa nuit à y passer encore et encore ses doigts en murmurant des mots qui doivent rester entre eux. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se laver les cheveux et dès qu'elle tourne la tête trop vite, elle sent s'échapper d'eux une bouffée d'un parfum qui n'es pas à elle mais qui commence à devenir petit à petit une part d'elle.

Elle rêve que d'une chose. Rentrer chez elle, se laver et se rouler en boule dans ses draps où seul son odeur existe.

Heureusement pour les pensées de Natasha, Tony finit par arrêter de rire. Il a été le plus rapide pour sortir de sa folie passagère, Darcy avait été la plus longue, et Loki avait été coupé en cours de route. Alors le revoilà, Tony dans toute sa splendeur. Pas parfaite cette fois-ci cependant, il a encore les yeux un peu rouges. Il n'a pas pleuré voyons, un Stark ne pleure jamais, c'est écrit dans l'introduction du manuel du parfait Stark. C'est juste le froid ambiant.

Impossible de retrouver ses paires de Ray ban. Tony a dû les perdre au milieu des étudiants (c'est confirmé, une mise en chère a été passé, la paire portée par Tony Stark a été vendu à un prix indécent et inapproprié pour être répété ici). Alors il met les autres, celles qui le font passer pour un connard de play-boy. Et il finit par dire au revoir. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il est, ni comment rentrer mais ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose.

-Hey Tony, t'as vraiment ton nom gravé sur tes lunettes ? Tu sais, pas de risque qu'on te les pique, je te rappelle qu'on est des étudiants et des lunettes pareils, personne ne pourrait se les permettre.

Tony rigole à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il ne fait pas mal au cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon. Et bien d'abord, désolée pour l'attente ? Cette histoire n'a certes pas un grand succès mais je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mettre autant de temps pour sortir la suite. Mea culpa.**

 **Même si les retours sont peu nombreux, merci à ceux qui suivent (Candice Du Verseau, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir suivi).**

 **Réponse aux review anonyme (première fois que je fais ça, je me sens trop fière):**

 **Guest :** Contente que l'histoire t'ait intrigué. Le style est particulier c'est sûr alors ça me fait plaisir si tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Bon vous l'aurez compris, les review c'est cool. Et sinon dans tous les cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui est plus transitoire qu'autre chose, pas mon préféré mais nécessaire.**

* * *

-C'est quoi ce livre ? Bordel, c'est écrit en quoi ?

-C'est du mandarin.

-Tu comprends le mandarin toi maintenant ?

Darcy répond que non. Elle est en train d'apprendre. Loki n'insiste pas. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passe dans le crâne de son amie. Non, il est même certain qu'il ne veut pas le savoir. Après tout, chacun à ses manies bizarres dans cette section des échoués. Loki n'a encore vu personne depuis le début du cours (le prof a exactement sept minutes et quarante-deux secondes de retard, Loki les a comptées, il se dit d'ailleurs qu'il a un problème avec les chiffres pour un gars qui fait des études où toutes les matières scientifiques existantes maintenant ou dans un avenir proche, filent des boutons à tous les étudiants autour de lui) qui semble avoir choisi cette filière en premier choix, et il a vu des trucs plus bizarres que de lire un livre dont on ne comprend pas la langue. Bon, il admet quand même que cette idée se tient dans le haut du pavé niveau bizarrerie.

Mais il croit avoir vu un gars en train d'écrire avec ce qui ressemble bien trop à du sang. Alors le livre en mandarin, pourquoi pas.

Complètement fêlés ces étudiants en littérature. Des gens pas recommandables, j'vous dis !

-Whoah quelle ambiance.

Huit minutes et vingt-quatre secondes de retard.

-Vous êtes vraiment en train de lire un livre en mandarin ? Je dois dire que c'est un choix de reconversion professionnelle tout à fait intéressant pour vous.

-Je vous hais.

-Parfait nous pouvons donc partir sur des bases tout à fait saines entre nous maintenant !

Darcy vient de lâcher son livre en mandarin. Comment diable d'ailleurs ce prof peut reconnaître cette langue ? Sans la magie d'internet elle sait qu'elle aurait pris le premier truc qui lui faisait vaguement penser à des caractères chinois. Elle aurait donc tout à fait pu acheter un livre en japonais, soyons réalistes.

-Vous savez que vous êtes aussi des étudiants en littérature hein, rassurez-moi. Parce que vu votre air de poisson fris, je me pose des questions. Si vous êtes là, vous êtes sensée savoir de quoi on parle tout de même.

En effet les bases saines sont instaurées entre le prof et ses élèves. Loki croit voir Darcy sortir son cutter et certains sont en train de soupeser leur livre en réfléchissant avec sérieux sur les dégâts potentiels avec une telle arme de jet. Un livre qui a coûté une blinde avec une couverture en cuire et qui ferait arracher les cheveux de n'importe quel chiropracteur qui verrait ce livre maudit dans un sac d'étudiant. Les études, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Une haine réciproque est en effet une base saine. Et ça resserre les liens entre les étudiants. L'entraide, c'est important.

-Whoah quelle ambiance.

Les running-gags, c'est marrant cinq minutes, mais Loki n'a jamais été très porté humour. Enfin en tout cas, pas de ce type. Et surtout pas avec le type Sujet d'observation.

-M. Stark, les horaires sont les même pour tout le monde. Dehors.

Sujet d'observation est quand même surpris. Il a même perdu son habituel sourire moqueur. Quelqu'un fait une remarque judicieuse tout de même : vous êtes arrivé il n'y a même pas deux minutes monsieur. Je suis le prof, c'est moi qui décide de l'heure qu'il répond.

Darcy réagit au quart de tour. Se lève, monte sur sa chaise et se met à gueuler. Et ce n'est pas une image pour mieux faire comprendre cette fois-ci, non, Loki a le plaisir de voir sa voisine sauter sur sa chaise et hurler à tout va, s'indigner envers ce « despotisme d'un connard congénital ». Alors forcément, le prof la vire. Tony rigole, la fait descendre et ils sortent tous les deux bras dessous, bras dessus, sous les rires de Tony et les insultes de Darcy. Loki hésite un quart de seconde de rejoindre ses deux binômes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard malicieux de Tony.

Alors il visse son cul à la chaise et reste. Tout, plutôt que de faire quelque chose que Sujet d'observation a prévu. Car Loki a bien compris. Ce connard avait depuis le début prévu de foutre en l'air l'heure de cours de Loki. Bien lui en fasse, Loki suivra ce cours !

-Nan mais quel connard ce prof, je vais lui arracher les couilles et les lui hacher menues !

-Voyons Darcy, respire un coup, tu commences à péter un plomb comme l'autre Diva.

-Loki ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Tony, ce gars là il faut pas trop le chercher quand même. S'il décide de se venger, ça peut être moche.

Tony ne réponde pas. Il hausse vaguement les épaules. Il est allongé sur l'herbe qui est restée sèche par un miracle qu'il ne s'explique pas, malgré le temps habituel d'un automne. Gris. Froid. Pluvieux. Mais là il semblerait que ça soit la dernière trêve de l'été. Celle qui nous fait dire que finalement il fera encore beau quelques temps. Conneries. C'est juste pour nous amadouer avant de nous attaquer par derrière à coup de vent, de crachas de pluie en continus et nous achever par un rhume bien dégoulinant.

-Mouais, si tu le dis.

Darcy ne le croit pas. Tony non plus ne croit pas à ce qu'il dit. La Diva lui a montré hier devant Howard que ce n'était justement et bien, pas qu'une Diva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Tony ?

-Je profite du soleil.

-Tu sais que je parle pas de ça.

Bien sûr qu'il sait. Tony n'est pas idiot. Deuxième règle sur Sujet d'observation à apprendre, malgré ce qu'on peut croire parfois, Tony est loin d'être stupide. Égocentrique avec des manières de goujats, sûrement, stupide, non.

-C'est à cause de la compagnie ou de ton père ?

-Pourquoi tu poses la question Darcy d'amour, tu as bien vu Howard hier entre deux crises de larmes et de pleurs non ?

Tony s'est relevé, il s'est mis sur les talons et regarde Darcy dans les yeux, sans ses lunettes. C'est rare. On voit ses yeux bruns doux, cernés, fatigués. Ça rend Tony Stark encore plus beau. (D'après une étude de nos spécialistes sur place, deux femmes et un homme sont passés par là par hasard durant cet échange, tous les trois ont déclaré que Tony Stark était, à la suite de cette vision, devenu leur fantasme numéro un).

Darcy, elle, elle a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant des trucs stupides et faux, mais rassurants. C'est ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs, à coup de « ça va aller », « ça ira mieux avec ton père j'en suis sûre », …

Mais non, ça ne va pas aller mieux, la relation entre Tony et Howard ne s'améliorera jamais. Mais on s'en fout que ça soit vrai ou non. On n'écoute pas vraiment les mots. Juste leur douce sonorité et les mains apaisantes qui passent et repassent dans les cheveux. La vérité importe peu.

Natasha a repris son rythme habituel de 0,325 secondes entre deux rencontres avec la table en bois devant laquelle elle est assise à la cafet. Devant elle, on trouve le reste d'une barquette de frittes qui étaient accompagnées d'un hamburger. Toujours aussi diététique. Mais elle n'avait ni eu le temps ni l'envie de se préparer quelque chose à manger pour ce midi la veille (une main passée et repassée dans ses cheveux l'avait bien vite détournée de quoique ce soit) et ici, si on ne prenait pas quelque chose noyée dans le gras, on était sûr d'en laisser la moitié. Et les rares innocents (ou pauvres c'est pareil) qui avaient tenté le plat répondant aux règles d'une vie saine, lorgnaient sur les plats surchargés de graisses et bien trop chers avec envie et se promettant de ne plus jamais répéter cette erreur.

Seul Loki, l'exception qui confirme la règle, finit son plat qui est constitué de légumes non identifiables, de pâtes, et de bœuf. Enfin c'est ce que le menu nous dit. Nos meilleurs spécialistes sur place sont dans l'incapacité totale de confirmer cela.

Mais vu l'état de Loki, Natasha est certaine que Loki aurait avalé n'importe quoi. La preuve étant qu'il passe plus de temps à maltraiter la nourriture présente dans son assiette qu'à la manger. Le bœuf a disparu dans les méandres de la pseudo ratatouille.

-Putain, mais qui m'a foutu un connard pareil !

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que Loki parle de Tony en de termes si élogieux ? Les cinq tables qui entourent le duo nous assurent que même eux ont compris de qui Loki parlait.

Alors Natasha ne pose pas la question si stupide. Elle l'aurait fait habituellement pour taquiner Loki, mais si elle n'a pas envie qu'il reparte dans une plaidoirie vindicative contre ce « connard sans égal », mieux vaut se taire. Ces mêmes personnes alentours bénissent Natasha de leur éviter par la même occasion une description de ce « bâtard égoïste » dont ils n'ont que faire. Tout le monde est content ainsi.

-Je n'en reviens pas que mon année soit entre les mains d'un gosse de riche incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même.

Natasha lui fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il exagère. Loki le sait très bien, Natasha sait qu'il sait, bref vous avez compris. Mais Natasha a compris aussi que Loki cherche juste à déverser sa frustration d'un cours où il n'a rien pu faire car il fallait travailler avec son groupe. Etant seul, la bonne blague, après le départ de ses deux binômes qui avaient l'air d'être tout sauf clean, il a juste eu le plaisir d'entendre les remarques de son prof. Une matinée de pur plaisir.

Tous les deux savent, après leur plaisante rencontre avec Howard que la relation entre le PDG et le futur successeur est plus compliquée que ce que l'on pourrait penser aux premiers abords. Pour Loki ça ne change rien. Pour Natasha, elle pense que Loki devrait réfléchir et se mettre à la place de Tony un instant avant de l'insulter comme ça. Son rire d'hier la déprime encore.

Mais voilà, Natasha n'a pas l'énergie d'essayer de convaincre son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'elle entend dans ce brouillard de mots vindicatifs c'est son putain de portable qui vibre. C'est tout le temps Clint qui, en chéri bienveillant, lui demande comment se passe ses premiers cours dans sa filière rêvée. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'écoute rien de ses nouveaux cours, et redoute plus que tout de lire un message qui ne vient pas de lui. Elle craint peut-être encore plus de lire un mot d'amour de sa part, elle ne sait plus ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Alors elle ignore les messages qui arrivent en nombre comme elle ignore les mots de son ami.

Elle se sent mal. Voudrait pouvoir écouter son meilleur ami, le soutenir dans son échec, lui dire qu'il devrait relativiser et que Tony ne lui semble pas être le si gros connard qu'il prétend être. Mais tout ce qu'elle entend c'est son portable qui vibre et son malaise qui augmente.

Alors les élucubrations de Loki continuent. Bouffent le silence de la pièce et augmentent comme un poison sans que Natasha ne tente même de l'arrêter.

-Il lui arrive quoi encore à la Diva ?

Natasha aurait bien envie de pleurer elle-aussi lorsque Tony et Darcy arrivent. Pleurer ou faire comprendre à Tony à quel point il peut être con. C'est Natasha, une sacré femme, alors elle fait comprendre d'un seul regard à Tony que c'était clairement le bon moment de fermer sa gueule. Ou mieux, de ne pas venir montrer sa gueule.

Tony semble comprendre lorsque Loki se tourne vers lui. Il a alors la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans un film d'horreur. Juste au moment de se faire attaquer, je suis sûre que tu vois de quoi je parle.

-Toi.

-Oui, moi, Tony Stark.

La deuxième règle de Tony Stark selon laquelle, Tony Stark est quelqu'un d'intelligent est remise en cause d'après Natasha. Mais c'était sans prendre en compte la troisième règle de Tony Stark qui énonce qu'il décide de faire ce qu'il veut, et qu'importe ce qu'en disent les autres.

-Espèce de connard égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à son putain de nom de famille Stark et incapable de faire quelques chose par lui-même.

Les mots qui blessent. Loki est particulièrement doué pour ça. Darcy aurait presque envie de faire fermer la gueule de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son regard remplit de méchanceté gratuite. Il sait très bien qu'il blesse Tony et en est bien content. Et bien sûr Tony réagit au quart de tour.

-Sale petit con, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

Tony a retiré ses lunettes. Le retour du combat d'égo est de retour. Mais Natasha n'est plus d'humeur à en être le juge. Ça sent bien trop la merde pour ça.

-Tout ce que je vois, c'est un faible incapable de faire face à son « papounet ».

Et voilà. Ce qui devait forcément arriver, arriva. Le poing de Tony dans la gueule de Loki.

Natasha finit par sortir de sa léthargie, car même si elle est d'accord avec Tony, Loki a exagéré, jamais elle ne laissera quiconque blesser Loki. Loki, lui, rigole à gorge déployée. Nos spécialistes sur place n'ont pas besoin d'enquêter, toute la salle pleine à craquer commence vraiment à flipper face à ce rire dément. Darcy aussi. Mais elle s'approche quand même de Loki pour le relever.

-Tu parles de moi ou de toi, Loki Laufeyson ?

Le rire dément se calme. On en serait presque content, si on ne voyait pas la haine qui semble presque flamber dans les yeux de Loki. Il a bien remarqué que Sujet d'observation a fait exprès de dire son nom complet. La deuxième règle sur Tony Stark est apprise : Tony Stark est un homme intelligent.

-Ho, alors c'est bien ça. J'avais balancé ça sur un coup de poker mais j'avait bien raison. Alors, Loki Laufeyson, quel est ton vrai nom ? Qui est donc ton chère papounet ?

La deuxième règle est apprise à la dure. Et c'est au tour de Tony de rire comme un dément lorsque Loki lui fout une tarte.

Natasha finit par emmener Loki hors de la cafet pendant que Darcy tente de calmer Tony.

Il rigole toujours. Et aucun de nos spécialistes ne sauraient dire lequel des deux rires est le plus dérangeant.

Natasha est une sacrée femme. On se répète c'est vrai, mais c'est ainsi que l'on espère que cela finit par rentrer dans l'esprit de chacun. Il suffit de se souvenir de chaque prof que l'on a pu croiser dans notre vie qui répétait inlassablement la même leçon en espérant que cela finisse par rentrer dans la cervelle stupide des ses élèves. Alors voilà, on espère que tu as fini par comprendre.

Et donc, car Natasha est une sacrée femme, elle sait quand c'est le moment de dire à son meilleur ami qu'il a été un véritable con. Et que son œil au beurre noir est tout à fait justifié. Même si elle était la première à se lever pour dire au connard qui l'avait frappé ce dont elle pensait de cela. Mais bon c'est le digne principe du « faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ».

-Tu sais que t'es un con quand tu lu veux ?

-Certains dirons que c'est naturel et inconscient.

Alors Natasha refrappe. Une claque, comme pour les gosses, derrière la tête de son meilleur ami et coloc dans leur salle de bain glaciale en hiver et humide en plein été. Loki a au moins l'obligeance de faire semblant de se repentir de ce qu'il dit. Mais ce connard aurait pu devenir acteur s'il l'avait voulu, alors Natasha ne le croit pas.

-Je sais surtout que j'ai déplacé sa pauvre zone de confort. Y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-C'est vrai chez toi aussi alors ?

Natasha n'aime pas attaquer sur ce sujet. Mais son abruti de meilleur ami est buté et, que le monstre en spaghetti en soit témoin, parfois il est nécessaire de blesser pour faire comprendre à quel point on est con.

-Ne me compare par à ce gars totalement imbu de lui-même.

-Imbu oui c'est vrai, mais ose me dire que finalement vous n'avez pas une histoire finalement assez ressemblante avec votre paternel.

Loki aimerait dire à Natasha que ça n'a rien à voir. C'est ce qu'il lui dit d'ailleurs. Avec quelques insultes rajoutées au passage bien sûr. Mais Natasha renchérit. Et puis, Natasha c'est une sacrée femme, alors Loki se met tout de même à réfléchir sur ce que meilleure amie martèle avec tant de force. Alors il continue d'y penser quand Natasha lui dit bonne nuit, lui embrasse le front gentiment et qu'il se retrouve seul sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Les nuit d'insomnie à réfléchir ont toujours une image très symbolique et qui en jette. Et malgré leur aspect peu pratique pour les cours le lendemain, elles servent parfois à se dire que oui, on peut être très con.

-Putain tu sais que t'es vraiment con parfois, Tony ?

Avec Tony Stark, c'est mieux de l'engueuler après un verre. Puis Darcy en avait besoin, alors avant de dire un seul mot, elle a tiré son ami à un bar et a commandé deux whiskys. C'est long l'attente d'une commande quand on ne parle pas. Et le whisky pur, sans glaçon (on a la classe ou on l'a pas ? faut quand même être pris au sérieux bordel !) ça arrache la gueule et c'est pas vraiment bon. Mais Darcy tente quand même de faire bonne mesure et essaye de garder une gueule digne. C'est totalement loupé d'après le sourire moqueur de Tony qui boit son verre sans sourciller. Connard de gars qui a toujours la classe. Darcy en est sûre, elle finira par avoir des potes qui n'ont pas un niveau de charisme bien plus élevé que la moyenne. C'est chiant à force.

-Je dirais plutôt intelligent, beau gosse, riche, philanthrope Darcy d'amour.

-Rajoute con, je te jure que là on aura une description complète du personnage.

-Tu la savais hein, l'histoire du nom de famille de la Diva.

Darcy est fatigué, elle le fait entendre dans un regard noir. Mais bien sûr elle boit une gorgée en même temps. Dans sa tête l'image rendait vraiment bien. Dans les faits, le whisky pur et sans glaçon ça lui arrache toujours autant la gorge. Pour le regard convaincant, on repassera.

-Allez, dis tout à ton bon vieux pote !

-Putain, Tony tu fais chier. Utilise donc ta matière grise dont tu es si fier et que tu sembles par tous les moyens faire disparaître lorsqu'on parle de Loki. Est-ce que je t'emmerde ave ton père ? Non, alors réfléchis bordel !

Tony le prend mal. Il pose de l'argent (beaucoup trop pour payer deux malheureux verres de whisky bon marché) finit son verre et se barre. Darcy l'appelle. Une fois. Puis merde, elle aussi, elle aimerait bien que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle. Alors voilà, elle croise le regard d'une jolie brune au comptoir. Et comme Tony, elle oublie le temps d'une soirée dans les bras chauds.

En réalité, la jolie brune se demandait si c'était vraiment Tony Stark qu'elle voyait de dos.

En réalité, Darcy a fini par aller rejoindre Tony chez lui avec une bouteille d'alcool pour se faire pardonner.

En réalité, Tony a passé sa nuit à regarder le plafond de sa chambre après avoir calmé la crise de larmes de Darcy.

Mais ça, on n'aime pas l'entendre, cette réalité. Alors elle est effacée, cachée, pour les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hem, hem. Est-il nécessaire de dire que je n'avais pas prévue de prendre autant de temps pour publier la suite ? Pardon. Franchement je vais arrêter de dire que je serai plus rapide la prochaine fois car on m'a appris petite que mentir c'était pas bien.**

 **J'ai été d'une lenteur aussi impardonnable pour répondre aux review, mais merci à** MlleOcatopus, Candice Du Verseau, xNJx **et à** Guest. **Un putain d'énorme merci bordel !**

 **Bref voilà la suite, j'aime bien la fin de ce chapitre. Et encore plus le chapitre d'après. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : ce qui arrive à Darcy dans ce début de chapitre, c'est une histoire réelle. Je vous jure j'ai eu l'impression de me faire traiter de sexiste par mon correcteur orthographique.**

 **Réponse review anonyme :**

 **Guest :** Et oui Loki et Tony sont de vrais gosses. Je les ai toujours vu comme ça, avec un orgueil sur-dimensionné en prime. C'est ce qui fait l'intérêt de leur relation tu as raison. Je suis contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire et j'espère que cela sera toujours le cas dans ce chapitre, avoir ton avis est toujours un plaisir !

 **Enjoy it ! (les review c'est toujours aussi cool sinon)**

* * *

-Putain, tu sais que dans la dernière version, on m'emmerde si je mets pas des trucs au féminin ? Je me fais traiter de sexiste par mon logiciel de correction maintenant.

Darcy n'en revient pas. Elle a vraiment ce commentaire, « envisagez de reconsidérer ce terme jugé sexiste » qui apparaît devant ses yeux. On en reparle du fait que la société qui est à l'origine de ce logiciel doit avoir aucune femme parmi ses hauts dirigeants ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas la question ma petite dame ? Mais Darcy, elle, elle s'en fout de ce que tu dis. Ça l'emmerde juste prodigieusement de se faire engueuler par son PC de si bon matin.

Le fait qu'elle ait une gueule de bois monstrueuse (son foie commence d'ailleurs à lui faire remarquer que c'est trop régulier. Mais bon, Darcy s'en fout aussi ce matin), pas assez d'heures de sommeil dans les pattes, et que ses deux crétins d'amis qui ont tous les deux un beau coquard sur la tronche et sont tout aussi fatigués qu'elle, ne rentrent pas du tout en compte dans sa réaction extrême. Le fait qu'ils se regardent en chien de faïence depuis qu'ils se sont à peine murmurés un « bonjour » ce matin, n'influence pas non plus du tout sur l'état des nerfs de Darcy. Voyons, qui donc pourrait penser cela ?

Elle ne se fit pas la remarque qu'elle avait envie de chialer un bon coup. Elle avait passé la veille au soir à le faire dans les bras de Tony. Une règle tacite disait que pleurer tous les jours ça faisait vraiment faiblard. Darcy, elle est forte. Alors elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur la table où était posé son PC. Elle y a été un peu trop franchement. Elle se fait mal. Ça a fait un gros ''Boum !''. C'est ridicule. Et elle sent le regard moqueur de Loki et Tony sur elle. Au moins ces deux crétins sont enfin d'accord sur quelque chose. Ça serait presque une bonne nouvelle s'ils ne se rejoignaient pas dans leur esprit malfaisant et moqueur. Malfaisant, oui Darcy tient à ce terme. Elle pourrait même rajouter démoniaque lorsqu'elle les entend rire. Donc, la voilà accompagnée de deux esprits malfaisants, moqueurs et démoniaques.

Sujet d'observation croise son regard. Des yeux qui ne sont pas cachés par une quelconque paire de lunette de soleil hors de prix. Mais on nous dit dans l'oreillette de ne pas s'inquiéter sur la valeur de la tenue de Tony Stark aujourd'hui. Le veston noir taillé à la perfection venant de Gucci, et ce jean qui lui fait un cul parfait (déclaré parfait par tous les étudiants croisés aujourd'hui d'après le rapport de nos experts) venant de chez Levis ainsi que le nom Stark brodé sur sa chemise rouge rendent cette tenue à un prix exorbitant. Un prix Stark.

Toujours est-il que Loki croise, pour la première fois il lui semble, le regard de sujet d'observation sans moquerie, sans jugement. Juste un regard de gosse qui ne pense à rien d'autre à part se moquer de la connerie de Darcy.

Tony se dit que c'est la première fois que la Diva n'a pas ce regard cynique et prêt à jeter son fiel. Un regard vert Véronèse. Il aime bien ce regard.

Puis la pseudo magie du moment s'arrête. Car on ne reste jamais fixé dans le regard des gens durant plusieurs minutes. Cela ne dure à peine que quelques instants. On ne s'en rend pas compte. À peine si on fait gaffe à ce que notre cerveau surchauffé a pensé entre deux conneries (souvent la liste des courses et une chanson stupide se battent pour avoir la première place de nos pensées secrètes). Et on a encore moins de risque de se souvenir de ce que l'on a pensé durant la fraction de moment où deux regards se croisent.

Tout ça disparaît quand une tornade en noir et rouge déboule. Tornade qui arrive en courant vers la table, vire toutes les affaires présentes dessus dans un grand geste théâtral avant de gueuler le plus fort possible un bonjour quelconque. C'est bruyant, imprévu et destructeur. Une tornade donc.

Darcy bénit le monde lorsqu'elle se rend compte que le vent de cette tempête destructrice a décidé de souffler dans son sens, faisant tomber son PC portable sur ses cuisses lui évitant un décès brutal causé par la rencontre du dit PC avec le sol. Elle croit dur comme fer que la chance a finit par tourner et que c'est enfin un retour de bon karma après toutes ces merdes. Elle veut y croire.

-Soirée, chez moi, ce soir. Ramenez vos fesses mes poulets.

Et comme les tornades, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Alors ça part aussitôt avant même qu'on ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ne laisse derrière lui que les dégâts et l'incompréhension générale. Les dégâts étant les sacs échoués au sol ouverts et donc dont les affaires sont éparpillées et mélangées. L'incompréhension se traduit par l'absence de réaction suffisamment rapide, empêchant de choper le connard responsable de ce bordel.

-Putain, Wilson s'est pas fait virer ?

-Faut croire que non. Il aurait réussi à passer son année ?

Loki souffle de désespoir. Il n'a jamais réussi à comprendre comment un gars pareil est toujours là malgré les années qui passent et la sélection qui se durcit. Il aurait vraiment réussi à passer son année. Le regard désespéré de Darcy lui répond que le monde est injuste, que oui ce glandeur continue son bonhomme de chemin par on ne sait quel putain de miracle.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il faisait des études ce gars.

Loki n'est pas certain de devoir être surpris face à Stark qui connait Wilson. Puis on apprend la troisième règle sur sujet d'observation. Un Stark connait toujours les bons endroits. Et les soirées de Wilson sont les bons endroits si on veut passer une soirée unique (on nous précise que c'est même devenu une légende, étant donné qu'elles se soldent le plus souvent par une perte de mémoire de ladite soirée).

-Ouais bah, cette soirée c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

C'est Darcy qui parle. Elle a été plus rapide que Tony, et quand on parle d'occasion de faire la fête de picoler au-delà de toute raison (n'oubliez pas les enfants, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. D'ailleurs si vous êtes des enfants, l'alcool c'est non, quel que soit la quantité) c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Alors c'est ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui Darcy a coupé l'herbe sous le pied de Tony Stark. C'est bon, la pierre blanche est symbolisée par l'esprit de Darcy qui fera tout pour ne jamais oublier. Vous vous en-foutez ? Vous avez bien raison.

Ce qui est peut-être plus intéressant (on me dit dans l'oreillette de retirer tout conditionnel), donc ce qui est plus intéressant est que Loki ne pense pas un seul instant à remettre en doute les paroles de Darcy. Parce que même s'il y a cours demain, même si c'est cours avec CE prof, c'est même un facteur décisif dans le choix de Loki, il n'y a aucune raison à ne pas se pinter la gueule ce soir. Et il est temps que le cliché de l'étudiant qui n'assume pas ses lendemains de soirée le vendredi matin ait un fond de vérité.

Tony est bien content de ne pas avoir à insister. Il y serait aller dans tous les cas, mais n'oubliez pas la règle numéro deux (la répétition vous dis-je, clef du succès !), Tony est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Alors même si une soirée, placée sous le signe de l'alcool et du trop de tout, n'est pas le lieu idéal pour avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, c'est toujours pratique pour se rapprocher des gens. La langue du bourré est universelle et correspond bien mieux à Tony pour faire comprendre à la Diva qu'il sait avoir un peu déconner.

Tony se dit que c'est plutôt bien parti lorsque Loki hoche la tête et jette un regard aussi bien à Darcy qu'à lui.

La Diva se dit que c'est l'occasion d'arrêter d'être stupide comme le dit si bien Natasha.

Sujet d'observation se dit que peut-être commencer à prendre au sérieux le projet pourrait être une bonne idée.

Darcy et son foie se disent que les bonnes résolutions attendront un autre jour. Être sérieux, c'est marrant juste cinq minutes.

Natasha qui arrive à ce moment près d'eux est contente de voir que les deux idiots ont presque fini par se décider à se parler sur un ton normal pour deux adultes. Il faut donc comprendre qu'ils ne semblent plus s'insulter et se balancer des vacheries pour la moindre merde. Ça lui plaît bien cette nouveauté. Et elle se dit qu'elle est digne de son statut. C'est une sacrée femme qui a réussi à faire réfléchir un gars aussi buté que Loki. Et ça, c'est pas rien. Parce que le regard dépourvu de moquerie que Loki pose sur Stark ne la trompe pas, malgré la connerie qu'il lui balance.

Puis elle apprend pour la soirée. LA soirée de Wilson. Celles qu'on sait qui ne fait pas assumer les cours du lendemain. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ces soirées où tu acceptes d'aller et que tu sais déjà que ça va être mauvais pour ta scolarité. Ces soirées où aller en cours le lendemain même si tu phases toute la journée sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passe dans un cours qui pourrait ne pas être la même matière que tu suis depuis trois mois tant tout te ce dont on te parle te paraît obscur, pouvoir dire que tu es venu est déjà une victoire et te donne le respect de toutes les personnes présentes à cette soirée.

Et Natasha sait que Clint ne pourra pas (Clint : se référer au passage de la présentation du cadeau du rouge à lèvre Dimitri qui jure affreusement avec sa chevelure de rouquine fatale si vous avez oublié, histoire de rafraichir les mémoires), mais elle s'en-fout. Elle ira. Le verra peut-être. Elle sera avec les trois autres, sûr. Le reste, qu'importe.

Alors la journée se finit ainsi. Car une soirée, une vraie, en plus de foutre en l'air ta journée de travail du lendemain, ça te fait décrocher de tes cours du jour même. Car les soirées de Wilson, on se demande à quelle sauce on va se faire manger. On réfléchit aussi son plan d'attaque. Est-ce que ça va être sous le signe du coma éthylique ? (on vous rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé les enfants !), une soirée de débauche ? (n'oubliez pas de sortir couvert !), ou alors une soirée de l'alcool triste et placée sous l'auto-apitoiement ?

D'après les dernières recherches auprès des étudiants, la fête semble être placé sous le signe de la débauche. Débauche alcoolique ou sexuelle ? Pas encore décidé. Mais la dépression semble être fuit de toutes les forces disponibles. Après tout, les derniers résultats sont déjà suffisamment déprimants en eux-mêmes pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

Donc on réfléchit, extrapole sur qui sera le premier à dégueuler, le premier à baiser, le premier à chialer. On s'arme en conséquence, à coup de sieste réparatrice pour ne pas s'écrouler à minuit comme une masse, à renfort de plan pour inviter untel ou unetelle à bouger son cul, ou de préparation pour des _before_ qui doivent s'accompagner d'un minimum d'investissement pécunier mais un maximum d'effort dévastateur sur l'organisme.

Et que toute excuse est bonne pour ne pas suivre les cours. Et la préparation d'une des plus grosses soirées, c'est une putain de bonne excuse.

Alors on ne suit rien de ce qui se passe. Pas les cours en tout cas, mais l'ensemble de la fac devient le lieu de tous les commérages possibles et imaginables. On voudrait faire croire qu'à la vingtaine passée, on grandit. Conneries, tout le monde redevient une bande de collégiens qui organise leur première soirée en douce. Pourtant tout ce beau monde a le droit de boire. Mais l'effet Wilson apporte un peu ce goût d'interdit qui rend tout le monde effervescent.

La dernière nouvelle qui se répond et rend tout le monde fou est que Sujet d'observation serait présent. Le grand Tony Stark vient à une fête étudiante. Alors tout explose. C'est LA soirée à ne pas louper. L'importance des partiels du lendemain ou des projets à rendre avant minuit est relativisée. Quel poids a le travail lorsque l'on est certain de voir le déjà milliardaire et connu par tout le monde Tony Stark à une soirée étudiante ? Et qu'importe ceux qui l'ont finalement déjà côtoyé en cours. Tony Stark n'est plus l'étudiant brillant et pété de thunes que l'on voit au détour d'un couloir, il devient le personnage public que le monde connait sous le nom Stark et qui commence déjà à se faire connaître aussi sous le nom de Tony Stark.

Le principal intéressé dit s'en foutre, que ça lui fait rien. Mais n'oublis pas la première règle du parfait Stark ne jamais croire Tony Stark. Alors Darcy est encore plus bruyante que d'habitude. Ça noie le bordel ambiant alors Tony et Darcy se mettent d'accord pour se retrouver avant d'aller à la soirée.

Natasha et Loki se préparent ensembles. L'une conseille ce jean moulant noir lui faisant un cul d'enfer avec cette chemise vert Véronèse, comme ses yeux, pendant que l'autre ferme les yeux sur cette robe moulante et courte tout sauf innocente lorsque l'on sait qui est absent ce soir.

Mais il y a des regards échangés, des « je t'en parlerai plus tard, mais s'il-te-plaît ne dis rien ». Alors pas une question, pas un mot. Juste une étreinte douce, des longs bras qui serrent aussi forts que possible un corps fin qui se veut fort mais qui a envie de lâcher prise un instant. Alors même si on sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, qu'elle va regretter, qu'il n'est pas d'accord, on accentue encore l'emprise autour de sa taille et on répond : « je serais toujours là pour toi, qu'importe ce qui se passe ».

-Pfiouh, t'as prévu de baiser qui ?

-C'est sensé être un compliment pour me dire que je suis bien habillé Stark ?

Un Stark qui rigole, un Loki qui observe attentivement sujet d'observation pour s'assurer de ce qui est pensé derrière ces mots. On ne sait pas ce que Loki y trouve mais ça semble lui convenir, car il se contente d'un petit sourire moqueur mais pas méchant et aucune réponse sanglante ne se fait entendre. On apprend la quatrième règle du parfait Stark le parfait Tony Stark sait reconnaître la beauté lorsqu'il la croise et qu'importe la forme qu'elle prend.

Darcy, elle, s'est concentrée sur le troisième choix de préparation face à une telle soirée. Elle s'est donc armée en conséquence et tient contre elle une bouteille contenant un mélange de sa spécialité. Elle avait trop de rhum et pas assez de jus de fruit. Alors au lieu d'aller acheter une autre bouteille de jus de fruit ou ne de pas vider toute sa bouteille de rhum, il a été décidé que finalement faire du moitié-moitié c'est pas si grave. Lorsque Tony est passé chez elle pour le _before_ , il ne l'a pas contredite et l'avait accompagnée dans la boisson. Pour faire court, les deux sont particulièrement imbibés. La différence étant que Tony tient mieux l'alcool que Darcy.

Loki n'a pas choisi de plan d'attaque. Alors il prend la bouteille que Darcy daigne lui laisser avec une moue digne d'un gosse prêtant son jouet préféré, et avale quelques gorgés. C'est trop fort, dégueulasse mais qu'importe. Le lieu de la soirée se présente devant eux, et devant le bruit assourdissant qui augmente lorsqu'ils s'approchent, la boisson lui semble être la clef nécessaire pour rentrer dans ce lieu unique de débauche.

Alors ils arrivent, à eux quatre, plus ou moins saoul, plus ou moins certains de comment se passera la soirée pour eux. Mais soyons réalistes, qu'importe ce qu'on peut imaginer, la magie des soirées reste impénétrable. Elle ne veut pas dévoiler tous ses petits secrets au premier venu, comme tout magicien qui se respecte. Alors on prend tous ses plans à bras le corps, on les fout par terre devant la porte d'entrée en faisant bien attention à les piétiner et on entre.

Tu sais de quoi je parle, ces imprévus qui chamboulent tout.

Chez Natasha, cet imprévu prend la forme d'un jeune homme à lunette, au premier abord calme et discret mais dont le regard s'illumine lorsqu'il la voit.

Chez Darcy, c'est une amie d'enfance perdue de de vue depuis des années. Une sale histoire d'incompréhension entre deux personnes qui fout en l'air des années d'amitié.

Chez Loki, c'est un grand blond baraqué aux yeux bleus qui le fait revenir des années en arrière à une époque qu'il aurait parfois n'avoir jamais quitté, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire.

Chez Tony, c'est une Diva qui s'arrête d'un coup durant sa marche, qui semble avoir vu un fantôme et qui tente de partir avec le visage aussi blafard qu'un ectoplasme.

Mais Natasha ne sait pas quoi faire face à ce regard doux, qui la prend aux tripes. Ça la remue de l'intérieur, ça serait agréable si c'était pas aussi accompagné d'un immense dégoût envers elle-même mêlé de gêne. Darcy a tout juste eu le temps de faire un pas vers cette silhouette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement. Si elle avait bu davantage, elle aurait pu penser à une hallucination. Mais elle sait très bien ce qui en retourne. Loki n'a pas eu le temps de se détourner avant qu'une emprise d'ours ne se renferme sui lui. Tony peut entendre malgré le niveau sonore bien trop fort une exclamation.

-Mon frère !

Alors tout se met à déconner. Darcy finit par retrouver cette silhouette si reconnaissable, à côté d'un grand baraqué blond. Elle ne l'a jamais vu, mais il suffit de voir la réaction de Loki pour comprendre le bordel. Natasha confirme lorsqu'elle s'est finalement détournée de ces foutues yeux. Elle, elle le connait. Alors elle sort une insulte en Russe. Elle ne parle pas cette langue, mais quelques mots judicieusement placés de cette langue, ont un effet dévastateur. Je te jure tu devrais essayer, c'est magique. Tony lui, il comprend pas grand-chose. Enfin si, il a prénom qui lui vient aux bords des lèvres. Un prénom puis surtout un nom de famille. Alors la magnifique règle numéro deux, je suis sûre que maintenant tu t'en souviens, s'applique. Tony Stark est un homme intelligent. Bravo, tu as bien appris ta leçon, t'auras le droit à une jolie image et un bonbon si la prof t'aime bien. T'as de la chance, je vous aime tous, alors c'est parti pour le bonbon.

Une tornade passe à nouveau. Elle porte le même nom que ce matin. Les spécialistes qui vous disent que les tornades c'est juste des phénomènes météorologiques de courtes durées n'ont pas encore rencontré Wade Wilson. Lui, c'est celui qui t'as poussé à foutre tous tes plans au sol avant de rentrer chez lui, car ces soirées ont toujours cette magie destructrice. Mais on aime y retourner et tenter de la comprendre. Sûrement un côté maso partagé par l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine.

-Mes chatons, bordel je suis bien content de vous voir ! Mais putain c'est bien Loki dans tes bras, Thor ? Je suis jaloux, si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance. Et tout ça sous les yeux de ta dulcinée ? Jane, chérie, un plan à trois ou quatre, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

La tornade passe, sa victime est un Loki qui se fait happer et emmener au loin. L'incompréhension c'est toutes ces personnes qui se voient. Se connaissent, parfois toutes, parfois juste certaines. Et je te jure mon chou, les relations qui relient tout ce beau monde nécessite un papier de ta part, un beau stylo et ta plus belle calligraphie pour écrire tout ça au clair pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose.

Darcy ce qu'elle comprend, c'est la main de Jane qui s'est refermée avec force sur celle de Thor.

Natasha, elle, elle reprend son rôle de sacrée femme, elle a déjà tout compris. Enfin en tout cas la partie Loki. Elle le poursuit d'ailleurs, loupant le regard de désespoir de Darcy. Natasha est une sacrée femme mais pas encore une déesse, alors elle n'est pas omnisciente.

Tony, voit et comprend le regard rempli de larmes de Darcy qui suit le couple formé de Thor et de Jane qui partent sous la demande incessante de cette dernière. Elle profite du fait que Thor ne semble rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe. Il a dû ne pas être aussi sérieux que vous et n'a pas voulu sortir une jolie feuille et un stylo pailleté. Il faut toujours suivre mes conseils. Tony les a bien suivis, alors il comprend enfin d'où vient Loki ''Laufeyson''.

Loki n'a pas vu Darcy. Et une fois qu'il voit Thor tiré dehors par cette fille dont il ne connait pas même le nom et que Wilson le lâche, il sait quel va être son plan d'attaque pour la soirée. Alors il attrape un verre et l'avale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je crois avoir été vaguement plus rapide à publier cette fois-ci. Bon en vrai, mon rythme de publication sera toujours chaotique, déso déso. Un énorme merci à** Reapersis, Candice Du Verseau et MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES **pour leurs review !**

 **Bon, sinon quoi dire de ce chapitre ? Et bien je dois dire que je l'aime bien. Ouais, il me plait bien, on avance un peu dans l'histoire et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée avec l'ambiance.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et les review c'est toujours cool !**

 **PS : pour rappel, toute consommation de substances illicites est comme son nom l'indique, interdite.**

* * *

Il y a soirée et Soirée. Juste une différence de majuscule ou de minuscule ? Voyons, ne fais pas semblant. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. C'est pas qu'une question de majuscule ou pas, non c'est ce qui différencie ces soirées qui se passent autour d'un repas, d'un verre avec juste quelques amis qui t'entourent. Tu les connais tous, ou alors à la fin de la soirée tu auras eu l'occasion de savoir si tu vas aimer ou non cette personne. Et il y a les Soirées. Celles où tout se perd, se mélange. Les alcools se mélangent, les salives aussi, et les corps parfois. Mais ces mélanges c'est comme les mélanges de couleurs, parfois c'est le juste milieu et c'est alors parfait. Et parfois c'est juste dégueulasse. Mêle donc toutes les couleurs que t'as sous la main, ça formera juste une pâte informe et on n'arrive même pas à définir cette nouvelle couleur. On n'a pas envie de la définir. C'est juste moche.

Les Soirées de Wilson, c'est ça. Toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Parfois ça reste beau, superbe même. Tout se mélange comme il faut, harmonie parfaite qui ferait pleurer de joie et d'envie le premier hippie qui passerait par là. D'autres fois, ça devient informe, dérangeant, on aime pas. Et malgré ces loupés, on revient à chaque fois qu'on entend un ami d'un ami au dixième degré qui a appris que Wilson organisait quelque chose. On revient toujours, attiré par cet aspect moche de la vie. Cette fois-ci on décide de nous-même de plonger dans les affres de l'humanité. Pourquoi ? Chacun a sa réponse, toi-même tu as la tienne et j'ai la mienne.

Alors on revient toujours à ces Soirées. On espère que ça sera beau. Et de temps en temps on veut juste voir cette pâte indéfinissable et dégueulasse.

Loki c'est ce qu'il veut voir ce soir. La beauté et la justesse n'a pas sa place ici ce soir.

Peut-être qu'une force supérieure, le monstre en spaghetti ou que sais-je encore, a entendu sa prière. Car le monde a décidé d'imploser à petite échelle, dans la baraque de Wade Wilson. Car ça gueule, ça frappe, ça insiste auprès des corps qui passent à porter de main malgré les « non », ça chiale dans un coin, se moque dans un autre, ça va finir par regretter ce qui s'est passé ce soir lorsqu'on va se réveiller le lendemain.

Tout ça va parfaitement à Loki. Le Chaos dans toute sa splendeur. Une splendeur affreuse, dérangeante, horrible mais c'est ce qui définit le Chaos. Et Loki a décidé de s'en délecter ce soir. Car le Chaos le répugne autant qu'il l'attire sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Alors Loki attrape les verres qu'il peut, s'insinue entre les différents groupes qui tentent de parler. Il s'amuse à instiller quelques braises par-ci, par-là qui suffisent à tout faire cramer. Loki observe tous ces comportements qui deviennent bestiaux, hors de tout contrôle. Lui-aussi il commence à le perdre ce contrôle, il est sur le fil mais ne tombe pas encore tout à fait.

Il croise un regard plus insistant que les autres qui reste sur lui. Alors Loki sourit. II sait qu'il ne tombera pas de ce fameux fil du rasoir. Pas ce soir. Non, ce soir il va au contraire conserver ce fameux contrôle, il va même l'étendre sur cet immense type, bien plus costaud que lui qui monte l'escalier vers les chambres à sa suite. Car ce soir l'ombre de Loki n'a jamais été aussi grande et il fera tout ce qu'il veut de cet homme qui n'aura d'autre choix que de céder. Contrôle absolu et sans discussion.

Natasha, elle, elle l'a perdu ce contrôle. Comme elle a perdu Loki qui ne s'est pas laissé attraper. Alors lorsqu'elle se retourne et se retrouve seule dans cette masse compacte, en face de ces yeux bruns surmontés d'une paire de lunettes fines, elle sait qu'elle fera partie de ces personnes qui vont regretter au réveil le lendemain.

Car elle ne repousse pas ces grandes et fortes mains qui reposent sur ses hanches. Elle ne s'éloigne pas de ce corps qui se rapproche, l'entourant presque totalement, la faisant disparaître. Et ce souffle brûlant qui lui tombe sur la nuque lui fait penser que, qu'importe si elle regrettera demain. Ce soir, cette couleur repoussante a un attrait bien plus fort que tout le reste.

Cette couleur a fait fuir Darcy. Le Chaos ne l'attire pas comme il le fait avec Loki, et elle n'a pas les mêmes attraits que pour Natasha. Alors, lorsqu'elle a vu tous ses amis se barrer à droite et gauche, elle est allée rejoindre les paumés. Ceux qui sont toujours là, mais on ne sait pas qui ils sont, à peine des noms et plus souvent des surnoms. Toujours le même groupe, à l'écart. Dans un monde à part. Toujours plus beau et dont il est toujours plus difficile de quitter. Cette fois-ci Darcy les retrouve au fond du jardin, autour d'un feu de camp. Oui, on est toujours dans le terrain de Wilson, oui c'est en plein ville, oui y faire un putain de feu est stupide. Mais bon personne n'est en état pour surveiller. Alors on s'en-fout et on connait Wilson, le lendemain ça va juste le faire rire et ça rajoutera encore un peu plus de rumeurs grandiloquentes sur ses Soirées.

Alors Darcy les trouve, et se paye le droit d'entrer dans ce monde interdit, chimique où pour quelques instants tous ses rêves peuvent devenir réels. Mais attention les enfants, la redescente sera violente.

Beaucoup de nos spécialistes étaient sur place (les plaintes commencent à augmenter d'ailleurs face à ce qu'ils appellent leur ''surexploitation inadmissible'', totalement justifiée j'en conviens comme vous), et leur rapport est un ne peu plus clair. C'est le bordel. Le vrai de vrai, nous sommes devant un mélange de couleurs particulièrement poussé et franchement pas jouasse. Si même nos spécialistes nous le disent alors… Les quelques échantillons pris çà et là leurs filent la chair de poule. Alors n'oubliez pas les enfants, les dernières recherches sont formelles, c'est pas parce qu'on est jeune qu'on peut pas crever. Vous n'êtes pas immortels, désolée de vous apporter une si triste nouvelle. Alors faites gaffe.

Étrangement ce message d'ordre public n'est pas bien passé, nos spécialistes ont dû faire machine arrière et retourner dans le confort et la normalité de leurs labos. Ce n'est apparemment pas le bon moment à faire comprendre à l'éternelle jeunesse, qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça.

Alors on sort, doucement, échappant aux verres qui passent, aux petites pilules colorées comme des bonbons et que l'on gobe tout aussi facilement, à ces corps ici et là seuls ou en plein acte. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance si on parle demain d'alcoolisme, dépendance, overdose, maladie et Sida, les personnes seront plus à même d'écouter ? Peut-être aussi que ça sera trop tard.

On ne sait pas, on ne veut pas savoir. Alors on referme la porte. On ferme les yeux.

-Thor Odinson.

Lui, Tony Stark vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Les pièces se mettent en place doucement. Tout cela grâce à cette grande baraque blonde. Et comprendre quelque chose à l'aide de Thor, ça en ferait rire plus d'un. Mais chut, c'est pas bien de traiter les gens d'idiots.

Et franchement quand on voit les grands yeux bleus de Thor totalement perdus qui ne savent plus s'ils doivent être heureux de retrouver un frère disparu ou au contraire pleurer face à la fuite plus qu'évidente de Loki, on a pas envie de se moquer. On voudrait lui faire croire que tout finira par s'arranger, mais malgré les mauvaises langues, Thor n'est pas un crétin. Pas avec LUI en tout cas.

-Ami Stark ? Que fais-tu là ?

Surpris que Stark et Odinson se connaissent ? Et vous savez mes bichons, entre puissance familiales multimillionnaires on finit par tous se connaître. Une sorte de grand arbre des plus riches. Tu vois pas de quoi je parle ? Rien d'étonnant, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

-Thor, il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

-Je veux partir, s'il-te-plaît…

C'est Jane qui parle. Tire sur le bras de Thor, regarde tout autour d'elle avec un regard paniqué. Tony n'a pas tout compris, mais vu le regard désespéré de Darcy pas la peine d'être un génie. Et il en est un de génie, merci tout va bien pour lui. Et putain, Darcy c'est un peu comme sa petite sœur, alors il a bien envie d'aller s'expliquer avec la nana à l'origine de ce merdier. Mais il faut d'abord commencer à éclaircir le sujet Diva. Et donc bien s'entendre avec Thor, qui semble être le copain de la fille qui a brisé le cœur de Darcy.

Putain, ce que le monde est petit. Beaucoup trop compliqué tout ça.

-Expliquer sur quoi mon ami ?

-Loki.

Ho ! Il semblerait que vous aillez trouver le mot de passe du système Thor. Son système d'exploitation a fait cesser toutes ses activités extérieures et se concentre uniquement sur vous. Bravo Tony Stark, vous avez trouvé la faille.

Le système Thor vous a donc choisi comme cible. En résulte un homme blond de deux mètres aussi large qu'épais qui s'est rapproché de vous, vous tient (trop) fortement par les bras et vous assomme de questions à un débit ahurissant. Dommage Tony Stark, la faille est dangereuse.

-On se calme Point Break ! Si tu veux des réponses il faut me laisser le temps d'en placer une et me déboîter l'épaule me tente pas vraiment.

-Pardon mon ami, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mon frère depuis longtemps. Que de croiser un de ses amis ne peut pas me faire davantage plaisir !

Note pour vous-même : que cela soit dans la joie ou pour s'excuser, tout est disproportionné chez Thor. Nombre et débit de parole, hauteur de voix, gestes. À éviter dans les salles trop exiguës, ou près de vos oreilles. Aller plus loin aussi pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Alors on suit Jane qui n'avait pas lâché Thor. Quelques rues plus loin, le bruit du bordel ambiant qu'on laisse derrière soi. Et voilà parfait on trouve un petit square tout tranquille. Même pas un SDF ou un camé sur un banc. Que demande le peuple ? De s'assoir ? Parfait, prière exaucée.

-Comment va mon frère j'ai besoin de savoir ?

-Il va bien, enfin je crois.

-Comment ça tu ''crois'', n'es-tu pas un ami de Loki ? Les amis doivent faire attention !

Nouvelle note importante : Thor est l'exemple parfait du papa poule. Enfin ici, plutôt frangin poule, ça sonne moins bien, mais bon vous avez compris l'idée.

-Je ne peux pas dire que l'on soit vraiment ami. On se connait que depuis quelques jours et on se retrouve dans le même groupe de projet. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas de nouvelles de ton frère depuis si longtemps ?

Tony aurait presque voulu mentir pour ne pas voir le regard dépité de Thor. Ça lui rappel les parties de poker qu'ils ont jouées ensemble. Impossible à ce brave blond de ne serait-ce que comprendre le principe de _bluff_. Bien trop expressif l'animal pour tenter de tromper quelqu'un.

-Mon frère a quitté la maison il y a bien des années maintenant.

-Comment ça se fait que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un deuxième fils dans la grande famille Odinson ?

Merde quoi, même pas possible d'avoir des informations complètes dans ce grand arbre des ''je suis plus riche que toi péquenaud !'' ? Et pourtant il est certain d'avoir fouillé tout ce qui était possible. Fallait bien s'occuper comme on peut durant ces réunions chiantes et guindées comme pas possible vous savez.

-Il a été adopté. Pour moi il est et sera toujours mon petit frère mais voilà bien longtemps que je crains que ça ne soit plus le cas pour lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ami Stark, un jour mon frère s'est disputé violemment avec notre père. Ça a été la fois de trop…

La grande famille Odinson, qui adopte, mais laisse ce fils bien loin des paillettes qui brûlent la peau quand elles nous touchent. Un fils qui finit par partir, renie ce nom et se retrouve en fac de littérature section littérature contemporaine. Bravo, vous avez mis la fiche ''Loki Laufeyson'' avec succès.

Vous avez atteint le deuxième niveau maintenant. Si vous voulez avoir toute l'histoire il va falloir passer par la case Loki. Pas de chance pour vous, c'est le boss final. Celui qui est le plus dure à battre. Bonne chance Tony Stark, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Il est temps d'apprendre la cinquième règle sur sujet d'observation. Un Stark est buté et n'abandonne jamais lorsqu'il l'a décidé.

Jane aurait sûrement pu sauter de joie lorsqu'enfin, ce Stark décida de laisser Thor partir. Vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait partir, ne plus voir ces cheveux bruns. Jamais ! Bordel quelle était donc la putain de probabilité qu'elle recroise Darcy, que Thor voit son frère et que pour soupoudrer tout ça, le grand descendent Stark (d'ailleurs elle pensait qu'il serait plus grand, c'est fou comme tout parait plus clinquant et surprenant à la télé ou sur les pages d'un magazine) soit là pour faire la jonction avec tout ce beau monde ? Sûrement là pour illustrer la magnifique loi Murphy, ou plus simplement appelé la loi de l'emmerdement maximal.

Et voilà qu'elle a même le droit au regard soupçonneux de messire Stark lorsqu'il se décide enfin de partir après que Thor l'ait presque forcé à faire un pacte de sang pour qu'il lui donne régulièrement des nouvelles de Loki. Si elle avait eu la naïveté de croire que Stark ne ferait pas deux plus deux en voyant la réaction de Darcy et sa fuite, force de constater que la loi Murphy s'applique bien trop dans le bordel de cette soirée.

Mais pour ce soir au moins, elle pouvait continuer à fermer les yeux, oublier qu'elle a vu le regard brisé de cette fille qui a été pendant des années sa meilleur amie, oublier qu'elle sera forcée de la revoir un jour ou l'autre car le monde semble trop petit et tout le monde se connaît. Oublier qu'elle s'enfonce encore un peu plus dans la merde.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fait. Disparaissant dans la rue en pleine nuit accroché au bras de Thor.

Tony, lui finit par arriver au niveau de la maison de Wilson. Et il ne sait pas si c'est parce que pour ce qui est sans doute la première fois de sa vie où il est totalement sobre à une heure pareille de la soirée ou si c'est parce que c'est vraiment le cas, mais il croit n'avoir jamais vu un bordel pareil.

Tu te souviens de tout le tintouin sur l'approche artistique de soirée et Soirée ? Et bien Stark confirme que la Soirée se présente sous une répugnante et fascinante couleur vert. Un vert de Chrome, aussi toxique que semble indiquer son nom. Car ce que voit Tony sous les yeux, tout lui semble comme délétère pour l'ensemble des occupants. Les peaux moites, les regards fous et brillants, le maquillage qui a fini par couler et laissant des traînées sombres et inquiétantes sur les différents visages.

Tony se stoppe à l'entrée. Souffle coupé, arraché de la conversation qui s'est déroulé il y a peine quelques minutes et qui lui semble maintenant venir d'un autre espace-temps. Ouais c'est plutôt ça d'ailleurs, c'est l'entrée de la cinquième dimension. Celle qui ne devait pas exister, qu'on soupçonne mais dont on a pas de preuves. Mais elle a un peu une gueule qui ressemble à l'enfer. C'était pas forcément prévu. Mais bon pourquoi pas ? Ça n'a jamais arrêté un Tony Stark.

Alors le voilà qui reprend sa marche. Et entre dans le foutoir de la cinquième dimension.

Ça fait comme un grand ''BOUM''. D'abord par la musique qui surplombe tout, par les corps qui semblent se mouver en transe, détachés du reste et qui par on ne sait quel putain de miracle dansent ensembles comme une seule masse compacte.

Et Tony se prend tout ça dans la gueule sans préparation. Il ne peut pas s'intégrer dans cette masse qui semble indivisible malgré le nombre ahurissant de personnes présentes, pas ce soir. Cette fois-ci il reste spectateur. Ne pouvant que regarder ces êtres qui ne semblent ne presque plus pouvoir rester debout, proches de l'effondrement, mais qui continuent de bouger. C'est étrange, moche, ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. Mais c'est ainsi. Alors Tony arrête de chercher à comprendre. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il n'a pas sa place. Alors il sort.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est certain de trouver Darcy dehors. Enfin si, il le sait, car il connait Darcy et elle n'aime pas être enfermé avec trop de monde autour d'elle. Une fille du grand air qui a vécu toute sa vie en ville.

Alors il la retrouve, là-bas, près d'un immense arbre. Toujours ce feu qui flambe devant elle. Peut-être que ça lui évitera au moins de choper un rhum ou une merde dans ce style. Mais franchement Tony s'en-fout. Parce que quand il s'approche, tout ce qu'il voit c'est les pupilles rétractées de Darcy.

Une Darcy qui explose de rire et danse autour du feu, prenant au passage les personnes autour d'elle pour quelques pas ridicules avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Elle, elle ne s'arrête pas, se fiche des abandons et passe à la personne suivante sans cesser de rire.

Une Darcy qui se jette dans les bras de Tony dès qu'il est suffisamment proche pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. L'attirant entre ses bras, plaçant sa tête directement au creux du cou et respirant à grande bouffée l'odeur de Tony tout en continuant de chantonner et de danser. Son corps se pressant contre celui plus fort de Tony, l'entraînant alors aussi dans ces quelques pas de danses sur place.

Une Darcy qui passe ses mains sous la chemise de Tony, parce que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est sentir la chaleur humaine. Cette chaleur que celle d'un feu ne peut pas lui fournir.

Alors Tony comprend, renferme ces bras autour d'elle, tente de suivre la petite chanson de Darcy, mais ça sert à rien Tony. Darcy elle-même ne sait pas ce qu'elle chante. Alors il suit juste les petits pas de danse. Ils ressemblent de plus en plus à un simple mouvement de balancier. Les mains de Tony qui passent et repassent dans le dos de Darcy, un baiser sur le haut du crâne et enfin Darcy décide de s'arrêter de bouger.

-Darcy ?

-T'es tout chaud Tony. Tout doux, tout chaud !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, tu croyais que c'était fini Tony ? Voyons mon chou, tu reconnais ce qu'elle a pris, ne fais pas ton innocent, tu sais qu'il y en a au moins pour encore une heure avant qu'elle ne quitte le pays des merveilles. Et la sortie se fera sans carrosse pimpant. Non ces petits cachetons promettent l'allée mais le retour est pas compris dans le prix. Dommage hein.

Alors la revoilà qui danse, chante faux, sourit. Ça aurait pu être joli à regarder si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. Ces mains qui tremblent, ce corps qui trébuche sans raison. Tout ça et ridicule. Mais elle rit de plus belle.

Et Tony sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire, rien si ce n'est attendre que la redescente arrive. Attendre et surveiller et mettre des limites là où elle ne sait plus les placer. Alors Tony chope au vol un gars. Par n'importe qui voyons, c'est le petit Peter. Tony ne sait pas ce qu'il fout ici, mais il vérifie d'un regard scrutateur les yeux perdus de Peter. C'est bon, il a ce qu'il veut. Lâche pas Darcy pour moi tu veux bien Peter ? qu'il demande Tony. Peter est perdu mais pas stupide et bien plus clean que les personnes qui l'entourent. Alors oui il promet qu'il veillera sur Darcy. Brave garçon, Tony peut partir à la recherche du reste de la clique sans crainte. Brave petit.

Puis bon la chance semble revenir pour le brave Tony. Allé, il faut quand même remarquer que c'est la première fois qu'il est de l'autre côté de la barrière. Quelle barrière ? Mais si tu sais, celle qui séparent de ceux qui font n'importe quoi aux Soirées et ceux qui tentent d'aider/sauver/limiter les dégâts. Bah voilà, ça lui fait tout drôle à Tony de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Enfin Natasha normalement ça va. Elle est où, elle, d'ailleurs ?

Enfin bref, chaque problème en son temps. Le sien, l'actuel, c'est Loki. Et c'est lui qu'il voit en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre pour entrer dans le salon bondé. Ça l'arrange bien d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir à le chercher partout.

C'est ce qu'il lui dit d'ailleurs. Avec quelques gros mots en plus, faut pas déconner, il commence à fatiguer le brave Tony.

-Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu sais tout non ? À moins que ton diplôme du MIT c'est du l'esbroufe ?

-On calme d'un ton tu veux la Diva hein. Parce que pendant que tu te sautais quelqu'un, y a pas que toi dans ton monde et Darcy est pas au mieux.

Comment donc Tony c'est ça ? Voyons, il ne faut pas oublier comment il se définit lui-même : un play-boy. Pour plus de détails, merci de se référer aux pages huit et neuf du prochain magazine people, prévu de sorti dans trois jours. Pour des informations complémentaires et plus détails, les autres numéros du magazine se feront un plaisir de détailler l'ensemble des conquêtes et autres détails fort intéressants.

Loki, lui il ne sait pas quoi réponde. Parce que c'est vrai, il a été égoïste. Et putain il est même sûr de s'en vouloir d'avoir juste voulu tout oublier pendant quelques temps. Mais merde ça l'inquiète quand même un peu, pour que le baiseur Tony ait dû s'occuper et s'inquiéter de Darcy. Habituellement Loki sait que Natasha garde toujours un petit œil traîner au cas où.

-Elle est où Natasha ?

Et là, absence de réponse. C'est bon, Loki se met vraiment à s'inquiéter. Parce que même s'il ne sait pas tout, ne comprend pas tout, il sait que Natasha n'est pas au mieux.

-Lokiiii, chéri, t'es vraiment trop débraillé, t'as sauté qui comme ça ?

Darcy n'est peut-être pas aussi perché si même elle voit qu'il a baisé il y a pas même une demie heure. Mais elle est quand même en train de danser autour du feu (étonnant qu'il ne soit pas éteint, qui donc est encore en état pour entretenir le feu sans perdre sa main en cours de route ?). Et il la voit, chanter, danser, embrasser tout le monde, se réfugier entre les bras de Tony comme si elle avait froid.

Alors voilà, Loki a mauvaise conscience. Car il sait que Darcy cherche rarement réconfort dans le pays des merveilles.

Alors il l'attrape doucement mais fermement par le bras, et la serre de lui-même dans les bras. Elle ne se débat pas, chantonne encore quelque chose. Peut-être la même chanson, en tout cas Loki ne la connaît pas non plus.

-Tony, s'il-te-plait, trouve Natasha.

C'est peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'il l'appel par son prénom, ou parce que son regard vert Véronèse brille différemment avec la lumière du feu, ou encore parce qu'il veut que cette soirée s'arrête, enfin, mais Tony ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il s'approche de Darcy l'enserre dans ses bras. Ça fait qu'un de ses bras entoure aussi le dos de Loki. Il reste comme ça quelques secondes, s'écarte, pose un baisé sur les cheveux de Darcy, lance un dernier regard à Loki et va chercher Natasha.

-Il est où Tony, il est tout doux, tout chaud ?

-T'inquiète pas, il va revenir.

Ouais il va revenir, avec Natasha dont la même allure ne fait pas plus de doutes que celle de Loki. Et tout le monde va rentrer. Darcy va quitter le pays des merveilles, une descente brutale et violente. Natasha comprend très bien qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper aux explications avec Loki, et lui il sait tout aussi bien que sujet d'observation ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais qu'importe, ce soir il est juste Tony. Tony, Loki, Darcy et Natasha qui quittent cette soirée, la Soirée vert de Chrome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Que dire à part que je suis irrécupérable ? Même si cette fois-ci ma fainéantise n'est pas la seule raison de ma lenteur, je m'excuse tout de même. Et je vais cesser de dire que je vais publier plus rapidement, à ce qu'on dit, mentir c'est mal.**

 **Bref merci à** Reapersis **,** SoleilBreton **et** Amandine **pour leur review. C'est toujours un véritable plaisir d'avoir des retours.**

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Amandine :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu trouves mon style d'écriture particulier plaisant à lire. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

 **Bonne lecture, et même si je suis lente pour répondre, vos review m'aident vraiment à me motiver, alors à vos review !**

* * *

La gueule de bois. Un mot étrange pour une situation étrange. Car soyons réalistes, une gueule de bois signifie trop d'alcools, donc quelque chose de dangereux. Et bien qu'on soit nombreux à se dire qu'on se ferait bien chier sans ces moments un peu dangereux qui mettent le cœur en vrac et nous causent une bonne dose d'adrénaline, mettre son foie en miette par trop d'alcools ne semble pas être le meilleur moyen de se la jouer rebelle contre la société.

On arrive souvent à cette conclusion lors de cette dite gueule de bois. Lorsque le mal est fait pour être plus clair. Un peu tard.

Alors on est là avec nos « plus jamais ça », « franchement la prochaine fois je serai plus calme ».

Promesses vites faites et souvent tout aussi vites oubliées lorsque le mot soirée (avec ou sans majuscule) est entendu au loin. On accourt encore plus vite que le chien qui ait appelé pour ses croquettes.

Mais on est quand même là. Avec cette gueule de bois qui se traîne et nous colle encore plus aux basques qu'un vieux chewing-gum arrive à le faire sur la semelle de nos chaussures. Impossible de s'en détacher quel que soit la méthode de grand-mère utilisée. Pareil avec une gueule de bois. Qu'on suive le principe de l'aspirine, du grand verre d'eau, du fameux verre d'alcool pour combattre le mal par le mal ou bien cette immonde boisson contenant un œuf cru. Rien de tout cela ne marche. Et les règles à suivre et à ne pas suivre se chevauchent, se tirent des les pattes avec une efficacité redoutable. Deux personnes peuvent dire tout et son contraire pour combattre ce fléau qu'est la gueule de bois.

Quels sont les symptômes d'ailleurs ? Elle varie en fonction des personnes. Passant du mal de crâne à la nausée en passant par l'impression d'être devenu un vieux parchemin desséché.

Peut-être que le nom vient de là ? « Gueule de bois », cette impression de se réveiller le lendemain comme si on avait mangé un vieux morceau de bois desséché, nous laissant sans la moindre goutte de salive et avec une haleine dégueulasse. Peut-être que manger un morceau de bois a vraiment un effet comparable ?

Nos experts présents nous font comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas que ça à foutre et que vu leur salaire de misère ils ne vont pas s'amuser à tester l'expérience. Même avec une réévaluation de leur salaire d'ailleurs. Quoique… la magie de l'argent ne dévoile pas tous ses secrets.

Darcy, elle, elle ne pense pas à tout ça lorsqu'elle se réveille. Elle a des questions bien plus primaires comme « où suis-je ? », « comment je suis arrivée là », « il s'est passé quoi ? », « il est quelle heure ? ».

La première question et sûrement la réponse avec le plus haut degré de flippe, car soyons réaliste se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu avec une gueule de bois annonce souvent du mauvais, est vite résolu lorsqu'elle reconnait l'appartement de Tony. C'est au moins assez rassurant de se savoir en territoire ami. Bien que la seconde question prenne du coup une importance bien plus importante.

Comment donc bordel a-t-elle pu arriver ici, appartement de Tony Stark, dans les bras du dit Tony Stark qui dort toujours ? Et là, erreur dans la matrice, pas de réponse. C'est le noir complet. Aucune putain d'idée de comment elle a pu arriver ici. Elle a oublié. Et ça elle aime pas.

Mais elle se souvient de pourquoi elle a oublié, de ce qu'elle a pris. Et surtout de la raison qui l'a poussé à prendre ça. Et ça, elle aime encore moins.

Bon au moins elle peut répondre partiellement à la troisième question. Si elle est ici, c'est que Tony l'a retrouvée, s'est occupé d'elle vraisemblablement et l'a ramenée chez lui. Appartement le plus proche de chez Wade. Par contre de ce qu'il est arrivé aux autres… Elle se souvient quand même du géant blond et putain elle aimerait bien savoir comment Loki a fait face à son fantôme personnel.

Putain, faite qu'il soit pas aussi con qu'elle.

Et enfin la dernière question arrive. Elle est trop normale. Pas assez de risques dans celle-ci. C'est celle qui te rattache à la réalité. La plus étrange finalement.

La plus violente aussi quand elle te rappelle que tu devais être assis dans un amphithéâtre depuis deux heures à suivre des cours d'une filière dont tu ne voulais pas. Ouais, c'est cette question qui pousse Darcy finalement à détourner son esprit de ces questions bien trop réelles et l'entraine plutôt vers une réflexion plus métaphysique et hautement importante. Pourquoi donc son envie affreuse de dégueuler tripes et boyaux en se promettant de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool porte comme doux nom « gueule de bois » ?

Loki lui aussi a des questions. Mais vraiment beaucoup trop, et elles sont bien différentes de celles de Darcy. Car s'il se retrouve dans cette chambre d'ami dans l'appartement de Tony Stark, c'est bien parce que ce gars pété de thunes (car soyons honnêtes tu connais beaucoup d'étudiants qui ont appartement qui dépasse la taille classique du placard à balais tout en habitant seul ? Y a pas de réponse miracle, cherche pas) a son appart plus proche que le sien et celui de Natasha.

Ouais, Natasha, notre sacrée femme. Et pour la première fois, Loki n'est plus sûr que ce nom lui soit toujours aussi adapté. Car Natasha la sacrée femme, elle ne détourne pas le regard lorsque Loki la fixe ainsi. La sacrée femme, elle, lui aurait balancé un regard encore plus noir, peut-être une insulte en russe et probablement une tape sur la tête. Car c'est toujours comme ça qu'elle a agit avec Loki. Comme s'il était un petit frère a qui on a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais Loki est un sale gosse, son cas est désespéré.

Mais voilà que tout est remis en cause. Car c'est Loki maintenant qui a un regard dur et qui attend des explications, pour avoir toutes les cartes en main. Pour pouvoir l'engueuler comme il faut. Car c'est tout ce qu'il attend.

Et rien ne se passe comme il devrait. Car putain Loki n'avait pas prévu de se réveiller dans l'appartement de Tony, car il ne veut pas répondre aux questions de Tony. Il voudrait pouvoir l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Comme pour cette grande baraque blonde. Et qu'apparemment la grande loi Murphy, cette foutue loi qui te rappelle que les emmerdes viennent toujours par paquet, parce qu'il faut les comprendre les pauvres, elles ne veulent pas rester seuls. Alors elles viennent en masse histoire de t'assommer à plusieurs. Ici c'est Tony qui semble connaître Thor et réciproquement, ici c'est Darcy qui semble avoir vu un fantôme et putain ici c'est Natasha qui fuit son regard et ne veut pas s'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas en ne me regardant pas que je vais finir par disparaître.

Ha, enfin une réaction, le retour de ce regard noir. Les choses n'ont pas encore perdu toutes leurs bases. Ces bases qui te semblent toujours immuables, celles qui te permettent de former tes convictions, celles qui, si elles disparaissent, tu te remets à mettre en doute toute ta putain de vie. Ces choses que Loki refuse de voir changer. Alors ce regard, ça le fait sourire. Ça énerve encore plus Natasha qui finit par se lever du grand lit double où ils ont dormi tous les deux. Dans les bras de l'autre. Mais ça c'était durant la nuit. Le soleil s'est levé. Alors on ne ferme plus les yeux, il est temps de voir les choses en face.

Loki, c'est un gars buté. Alors avant que Natasha n'ait le temps d'atteindre la porte, il l'arrête. Par un mot, un regard de ses yeux Véronèse.

-Explique.

Natasha, elle en a marre d'être la femme forte. Car même si c'est ainsi qu'elle est, ainsi qu'elle se définit, ainsi qu'elle s'est battue pour être reconnue par tout le monde, elle est fatiguée. Tony, Darcy et Loki ont eu le droit à leur crise, alors elle aussi bordel elle veut pouvoir craquer.

Chez elle, ça flambe, son regard qui semble brûler, ces cheveux roux emmêlés et enfin sa force. Car la Natasha elle fait du sport et pas qu'un peu, les muscles c'est pas ce qui lui manque. Et même si elle voudrait faire plus, elle n'a que son sac à main à portée. C'est la première victime balancée avec force après avoir repoussé la main de Loki qui la tenait par le poignet. Il ne passe pas loin du visage de Loki. Natasha n'a plus rien sous la main. Plus d'objet, juste Loki, alors c'est Loki qu'elle attrape par sa chemise, qu'elle met à sa place et plaque contre la porte.

Puis, plus rien. Natasha a les jointures blanches à force de tenir la chemise de Loki. Loki il n'a pas bougé un seul muscle, car c'est la première fois qu'il voit la force de Natasha contre lui et pas pour lui. Alors comme face à une bête sauvage, il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, ne détourne pas son regard de ce visage presque fou avec une beauté dérangeante dans cette folie. Il attend.

-Expliquer quoi Loki ? Que je baise avec ce gars derrière le dos de Clint ? Que je trompe ce gars qui m'aime comme pas possible, que j'aime, et avec qui je vis un putain de conte de fée ? Putain Loki, t'as pas compris que je suis devenue ma propre chieuse de sorcière qui fout en l'air la belle histoire ?

La sorcière de ces histoires pailletées, celle qui met en mal la belle histoire, celle qu'on nous apprend à détester. La sorcière de l'Inquisition, cette femme dérangeante, celle que les autres n'arrivaient pas à définir comme ils en ont l'habitude, alors on la dénonce. C'est ce qu'elle est Natasha, la femme qui fout en l'air son histoire avec un homme adorable qui s'aiment tous les deux de l'amour avec un grand A. Elle est aussi son propre bourreau, car putain elle sait à quel point elle blesse Clint, elle voudrait payer pour ça. Car on nous a toujours appris que les actes mauvais devaient être payés un jour ou l'autre.

Loki n'a pas décidé d'être son bourreau. Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire. Alors il fait ce que l'on demande d'un ami. Il finit par se détacher de l'emprise de Natasha et l'attire dans ses bras. Car même si Loki n'a pas l'entrainement sportif de Natasha, sa force calme l'entoure tout aussi fort qu'il aurait été possible de l'imaginer.

Parler ne sert à rien. Dire quoi ? « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça » elle le savait déjà, « ce n'est pas grave » mentir n'a jamais aidé personne. Alors des gestes c'est parfois bien plus utile. Des bras forts qui entourent une silhouette qui est fatiguée d'être une sacrée femme. Juste pour quelques instants elle glisse sa tête dans le creux du cou de Loki et profite de ces doux mouvements circulaires dans son dos.

L'instant cœur et guimauve finit par atteindre son apogée lorsque Darcy tombe sur eux. Elle cherchait la salle de bain. Elle hésitait encore à aller dégueuler un coup en espérant que ça l'assomme suffisamment pour arriver à se rendormir après s'être rendu compte que même la méthode particulièrement stupide de compter les moutons s'avérait en effet inefficace. C'est étonnant quand, même si on n'y croit pas, on reste déçu lorsque les vieilles méthodes qu'on nous vend depuis qu'on est gosse, s'avèrent inutiles. Sûrement une histoire à propose de l'innocence de notre enfance détruite ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais voilà, Darcy qui arrive encore à confondre les portes présentes sur le palier n'a finalement pas à décider. On garde le contenu de son estomac et on fait un câlin géant. Ça ne fait pas partir la gueule de bois, faut pas déconner, mais ça fait quand même du bien putain. Alors on se serre bien, on se sent à moitié, ça pue. On y retrouve les restes de la soirée d'hier, de la transpiration, l'alcool, la clope, le sexe. Les traces olfactives ça vaut toutes les photos gênantes prises durant la soirée, tous les souvenirs manquants. C'est à l'image de la Soirée, c'est le bordel c'est crade autant d'odeurs mélangées alors on y retrouve tout l'esprit de ce qui s'est passé.

Et là, je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Il manque Tony pour avoir le tableau parfait. Il est où Tony ? Tony bien sûr il a été réveillé par Darcy quand elle s'est levée. Parce qu'elle s'y est repris à plusieurs fois pour arriver à sortir du lit, parce qu'il avait déjà suffisamment dormi. Tony n'a jamais aimé passer de longues nuits couchées, il préfère voir toutes les heures qu'il existe durant la nuit. Alors pas d'horaire fixe, pas de jaloux comme ça. Il connait aussi bien les douces heures de couché de soleil que les pleines heures de la nuit et ces heures perdues que même les fêtards et ceux qui travaillent ont en commun à dormir chez eux. Il aime pouvoir dire qu'il connait ce que c'est cinq heures du matin un vingt-six mars.

Alors le voilà Tony, dans le couloir de là où il peut voir le trio dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il est partagé entre trouver cette scène d'une mièvrerie sans pareil. Nos experts sur place (comment sont-ils entrés dans le domaine privé de Stark ? Un travail de longue haleine qui leur a donné des sueurs froides) place cette scène au même stade de guimauve que les dessins de licornes au fond rose. Et être jaloux, mais on n'oublie pas la première règle d'un Stark, ne jamais le croire.

-Les partouzes ne sont autorisées ici que si je peux y participer.

C'est bon les licornes ont pu quitter nos contrées avec un regard outré qui plaît tout à fait à Tony. Le regard du trio est superbe selon lui. Darcy qui tente de lui lancer un regard noir mais qui perd de son pouvoir lorsque Tony se rend compte qu'elle sait que c'est grâce à lui si rien de grave ne lui est arrivé. Celui de Natasha est nettement plus convaincant mais perd un peu de sa superbe lorsqu'on voit son visage défait et ses yeux rouges (par le manque de sommeil, Tony ne peut pas supposer autre chose voyons !). Celui de Loki a l'impacte le plus fort, ces yeux verts (vert Véronèse, toujours préciser c'est important) portent un regard si condescendant sur Tony que celui-ci regrette un instant sa remarque. Mais on n'oublie pas de qui on parle, Tony ne regrette jamais ses actes, règle numéro sept de Tony Stark.

Alors il lance un petit sourire moqueur et se retourne pour se diriger vers la cuisine, suivi de Darcy qui se plaint de ses agissements de « parfait petit connard orgueilleux ».

Mais que tout soit clair, Tony Stark ne revient jamais sur ce qu'il fait. Loki le trouve con. Nos meilleurs experts sur place sont d'accord avec Loki.

Mais voilà, Tony a été le gardien de la soirée. Il a gardé un œil sur tout le monde, même si Loki maintient qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, Darcy lui file un coup de coude. Elle, elle sait bien qu'elle doit beaucoup à Tony. Et le grand Tony Stark dans un nouveau geste de bonté leur avaient permis de rester dormir ici, leur évitant d'avoir à traverser toute la ville à moitié défoncé. Pas que ça gênait Tony, qu'il manquait de place ou que ça lui avait demandé un quelconque effort, mais que veux-tu, lorsque l'on est bien éduqué on se montre poli avec la personne qui nous offre l'hospitalité. Même si l'hospitalité de Tony se traduit par des commentaires stupides, une curiosité poussée à l'extrême et des placards vides qui ne peuvent pas faire face aux ventres vides de quatre adultes après une nuit d'excès.

Mais voilà, la belle éducation te fait fermer ta gueule et tu remercies même Stark quand tu pars, le ventre vide et à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait calmer le mal de crâne et les nausées. Loki lui lance quand même un regard noir lorsqu'il remarque comment Sujet d'observation le fixe. Faut être poli, ouais, mais quand même pas trop en demander non plus.

Il est presque midi lorsqu'ils sortent de chez Tony. Le soleil est resplendissant et le temps est inhabituellement doux. Un temps en total inadéquation avec l'état de Loki, Natasha et Darcy. Parce que putain parfois tu voudrais que comme dans les films, la météo soit en accord avec l'ambiance. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Loki il aurait davantage imaginé un ciel gris et maussade avec un petit vent vicelard. À la place, le grand soleil te pousse à manger en terrasse à quelques mètres de là quand le visage grisâtre de Darcy te fait clairement comprendre qu'il faut s'arrêter manger quelque chose.

Natasha elle s'en fout, Loki a faim aussi alors tout le monde s'arrête. Loki regrette son choix à l'instant même où ses yeux se portent sur les prix de la carte du restaurant.

Alors tu le dégustes avec amour ton croque-monsieur qui coûte trois fois plus chers que celui que tu achètes en bas de chez toi ces jours où tu n'as plus rien à manger, que la journée a été merdique et que tu as besoin de te faire plaisir même si ça ne rentre pas vraiment dans ton budget initial. Et tu te rends compte qu'il est pas plus bon que les autres. Et que c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule que de faire payer aussi cher un pauvre plat avec deux tranches de pain de mie, du jambon et du fromage. Ça te fait tellement chier que tu le savoures pas tant que ça ton plat finalement.

Mais au moins ça cale l'estomac. Et comme avec les enfants, une fois le ventre plein tu te dis finalement que la vie est pas si chiante que ça. Il fait beau et ils sont en terrasse après tout, il y a pire dans la vie.

-On a quoi comme cours cet aprem ?

La question de Darcy empêche Loki de relativiser. Car il sait ce qu'ils ont. Et le regard désespéré de Darcy lui fait bien comprendre que c'était qu'une putain de question rhétorique. Ça la déprime d'avance et déprimer seul c'est triste, avec des amis c'est tout aussi chiant mais on se sent moins abandonné.

-Qu'importe. Je rentre me doucher et dormir. Je verrai demain pour rattraper.

Darcy, elle lui lance un immense sourire. Elle n'avait jamais prévu d'aller voir ce connard de prof cet après-midi mais entendre Loki lui dire explicitement qu'il a aussi prévu de sécher, lui permet de ne pas y aller sans mauvaise conscience. Et avoir bonne conscience c'est toujours bien. Même si Natasha leur lance un mauvais regard. C'est pas le moment de commencer déjà à choper de mauvaises habitudes qu'elle dit. Ils savent qu'elle a raison. Mais putain aujourd'hui au diable le sérieux. Loki commence à bien apprécier ce beau soleil et rester dehors pour en profiter l'attire de plus en plus.

Alors ils ne restent plus que Darcy et Loki une fois que Natasha les quitte pour passer rapidement à l'appart et prendre une douche afin de na pas louper davantage de cours.

-T'as prévu de faire quoi avec Thor ?

-T'as prévu quoi face à la nana qu'il se tape ?

Et voilà, on se rappelle que le temps est toujours resplendissant et qu'un couple est assis à la table à côté de la leur, deux gosses, sûrement des lycéens qui n'ont pas besoin de deux chaises tant ils sont l'un sur l'autre à se bouffer la bouche entre eux. Aucune tenue les jeunes de nos jours. Quoi, comment ça c'était bien pire à la Soirée Wilson ? Non mais ho, pas la peine de pointer vos doigts ainsi pour montrer à quel point ça manque de logique.

La logique n'est plus là quand Loki répond à Darcy en appuyant là où ça fait mal. C'est stupide car il sait que Darcy ne pense pas à mal. Elle n'est tout simplement pas dotée de ce qui permet aux personnes de vivre en société sans se frapper, la délicatesse et le tact. Darcy, elle rentre dans le lard. Une qualité en soit que Loki apprécie car ça évite de tourner autour du pot durant de nombreuses palabres totalement inutiles.

Mais voilà. On est lendemain de soirée, une grosse gueule de bois et des emmerdes en nombre qui pointent le bout de leur nez. Loki fait donc ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, manier les mots et les faire doter d'un cynisme particulièrement violent.

Il regrette ce qu'il dit au moment où il forme sa phrase. Et bam, c'est trop tard. Plus de retour arrière possible, on ne peut plus faire comme si on n'avait rien dit, comme si on avait pas été un putain de connard.

Langue d'argent. C'est comme ça qu'un jour on a appelé Loki. Il sait plus vraiment si c'était pour son talent à manier les mots (bien que sur ce point-là, il répond que le talent est pas si présent que ça face à son échec récent retentissant), ou dans un contexte plus graveleux. Toujours est-il que nos experts présents trouvent que cette expression est parfaite ici.

Car comme le métal, Loki manie, forme et tord les mots à sa guise. Et il a décidé cette fois-ci d'en faire une pointe bien fine qui se glisse exactement où ça fait mal.

C'est donc ainsi que Loki se retrouve devant une Darcy blanche comme un linge (un serveur a d'ailleurs commencé à sortir son téléphone pensant devoir appeler en catastrophe les secours, rameutant de mauvais souvenirs d'un client qui s'est étouffé devant lui, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens par la même occasion).

Mais que le serveur se rassure, Darcy bouge encore. Elle le prouve d'ailleurs en se levant sans un mot et tournant le dos à Loki sans un mot de plus.

Loki se lève aussitôt et n'est arrêté à la dernière minute avant de poursuivre Darcy par le regard noir d'un autre serveur qui compte bien se faire payer son putain de croque-monsieur trop cher et pas si bon que ça. Loki fait alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire un jour, et encore moins dans un endroit aussi cher il sort un billet et ne prends pas le temps d'attendre la monnaie.

Les conneries et l'amitié ça coûte cher.

Mais au moins il a réussi à rattraper Darcy. La gueule de bois trop importante l'a empêchée de se barrer à la vitesse prévue initialement.

Alors voilà, Loki la rattrape, lui chope le bras et comme dans les mauvais films d'amour, Darcy a les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. T'inquiète pas c'est surtout des larmes de colère car elle réussit à lui coller une droite lorsqu'elle se retourne. Et celui qui dit que la violence n'est jamais la solution ne comprend rien à la signification de ce geste exutoire.

Parce que grâce à cette mandale que Loki se prend sans tenter de l'arrêter ça permet de calmer suffisamment Darcy pour qu'elle l'écoute. Alors ça lui permet de s'excuser. Des « désolé », « quand j'ai une gueule de bois j'en loupe pas une », « tu sais que je suis con et que je voulais pas dire ça », « putain, t'as une sacré droite en fait aussi ! ».

Darcy le laisse quelques minutes patauger dans sa merde. Loki dit des choses qui ont moins en moins de sens et ça fait du bien à l'orgueil blessé de Darcy de voir un Loki avec une tête de lendemain de soirée en train de raconter des conneries. Ça lui change un peu. Arrivé au « je t'aiderai à cacher un cadavre si y'a besoin », Darcy se dit que si Loki a un bleu sur la joue à cause d'elle demain, elle s'en voudra.

-C'est bon Loki j'ai compris.

Alors Loki respire un coup. Le soleil est toujours aussi bleu, le couple d'amoureux transis est parti, ils loupent des cours qui vont être chiants comme pas possible à rattraper.

Mais Darcy n'a plus envie de lui foutre une mandale. Elle a compris. Ils sont juste deux cons qui ne savent pas où ça va les mener tout ça. C'est bon ils ont compris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha ouais, j'ai fait fort là quand même... L'excuse de la faille spatio-temporelle est pas top, je vais vous l'éviter et me contenter d'un désolé.**

 **Vous par contre, vous êtes adorables, un grand merci pour les review, et putain cette histoire a dépassé les milles view. Cette merde est biaisée je sais, mais ça fait du bien à mon orgueil, alors merci à tous. Vraiment.**

 **Bonne lecture, et même si je le mérite pas toujours, les commentaires c'est ouf, alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **Réponse review anonymes :**

 **Amandine :** Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de revoir les mêmes personnes qui suivent l'histoire, je suis aux anges quand tu me dis que cela continue à te plaire. Dans ce chapitre on est sur un autre versant de l'histoire, mais Thor et Jane reviennent bientôt. Merci encore et j'espère à bientôt !

 **PS : ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu KIll BILL, n'hésitez pas, lâchez tout et allez voir ce petit bijoux cinématographique.**

* * *

TONY STARK VU EN GALANTE COMPAGNIE PLUS IVRE QUE JAMAIS

Loki se demandait souvent en regardant les unes des magazines à scandale quelle était la vie de ces paparazzis. Toujours sur le qui-vive à suivre toujours les mêmes personnes. Toujours les mêmes putains de riches pour être précis. Ne nous mentons pas, toujours le même foutu profil de riche plus ou moins vieux et avec plus ou moins de bon goût dans la débauche.

Note que Loki ne tente pas de justifier du pourquoi du comment il a entre ses mains ce-dit « torchon du journalisme ».

TONY STARK TROMPE LA GRANDE MANNEQUIN, TOUT EN DÉTAIL PAGE 9 !

Non, si tu te poses la question, Loki ne va pas page 9. Ce numéro, comme le précédent, date d'il y a plusieurs mois. Avant même qu'il ne se doute un jour que ce gosse de riche allait avoir entre ses mains la potentielle réussite de la suite de ses études.

Note que Loki ne dira jamais ni ne pense trop fort qu'il va bien falloir qu'il arrive à bosser avec Stark si l'échec qui l'a fait tomber dans cette filière soit bien le seul et ne soit pas renouvelé.

TONY STARK GAY ? TOUTES LES RÉACTIONS DE SES EXS ET DE SES FANES A L'INTÉRIEUR !

Loki finit par rire. Les gens sont-ils cons ou le font-ils exprès ? Comment est-il possible d'oublier tout le bordel dont on parle et reparle en boucle dans les mêmes putains de numéros depuis que Tony putain Stark a compris qu'il avait une bite entre les jambes qui pouvait servir à quelque chose d'autre que de faire des concours de qui arrivera à pisser le plus loin ?

Note que Loki ne se justifie toujours pas du pourquoi il semble aussi au courant des différents numéros du magazine alors qu'il continu d'y jeter tout son fiel.

HOWARD STARK, GRAND MAGNAT DE L'ARMEMENT, EST MORT.

Ça y est, on se retrouve au numéro du jour. Loki a fini par quitter ses « torchons du journalisme » et retourner vers le « vrai journalisme ». Notez l'ironie lorsque nos spécialistes sur place (ne demandez pas comment ils sont arrivés dans l'appartement de Loki et Natasha, un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Comment ça aucun rapport ? tu veux savoir la suite oui ou non ?) car Loki a ricané quand il a pris ce ô grand papier du haut journalisme (ironie un jour, ironie toujours).

Mais là, c'est bon Loki rigole plus. Comme indiqué sur la couverture il suit sagement le renseignement et se rend page 7 pour apprendre plus de détails.

« HOWARD STARK, GRAND MAGNIAT DE L'ARMEMENT, EST MORT,

C'est dans la nuit du samedi à dimanche que Howard Stark serait mort d'un arrêt cardiaque. S'il est encore nécessaire de le présenter, Howard Stark est à la tête depuis sa création de l'entreprise Stark Industries.

Si cette dernière recèle en son sein les dernières technologies de pointe et en est la source de technologies plus poussées encore, l'entreprise Stark, que dis-je, l'empire Stark est surtout connu pour sa main mise sur l'industrie de l'armement. Il n'existe pas un seul conflit où les Etats-Unis prend part où n'est pas présent une arme estampillée de l'insigne Stark.

Si d'un point de vue de la vie professionnelle, la vie d'Howard Stark se présente comme une réussite sans aucun nuage à l'horizon (que l'on soit réticent ou non face à ce type de réussite, la contester n'est pas possible) sa vie privée est plus sombre.

En effet après la mort de Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, sa femme, il y a de ça quelques années, Howard Stark semblait faire face à de gros problèmes liés à l'alcool. Et il semblerait que même les succès de son fils, Anthony Stark (major de sa promo du MIT dont il a été diplômé l'âge de 15 ans) ne le fasse pas sortir de ses travers.

La grande question qui va être sur toutes les lèvres du monde boursier de l'armement est : que va devenir Stark Industrie ? Va-t-il, comme prévu, tomber entre les mains de son fils et du plus célèbre play-boy qui aime se faire connaître sous le nom de Tony Stark ? Face à sa réputation que l'on connait tous, on est en droit de comprendre la crainte des investisseurs malgré l'intelligence hors norme que l'on reconnait au dernier héritier Stark. »

Loki, il sait comment va le monde. Il est pas con le gars, je sais que t'en as jamais douté, alors il fait ce que toute personne veut faire pour se renseigner plus en détail. Internet, où l'ouverture vers un monde qui peut tout te donner, fais gaffe à ce que tu peux choper quand même. Comme ici-bas ce monde-là a ses recoins obscurs qui cachent de sacrées merdes.

Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour la jolie gueule de Loki, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il risque quoi que ce soit. Aussi cliché que ça peut faire pour un littéraire, internet et tout ça il sait l'utiliser pour faire des recherches, écrire son mémoire sur la culture en Mésopotamie, télécharger des films et séries en se démerdant pour pas choper trop de virus, mais parlez-lui de Dark-web ou d'un quelconque terme technique et il hochera la tête de la même façon que si tu lui parlais de physique quantique. Son pire cauchemar serait d'arriver à réunir les deux. Mais chut, ne parle donc pas d'ordinateur quantique, l'ignorance a du bon parfois.

Mais même sans ça, c'est assez facile de tomber dans les merdes odorantes mais pas très dangereuses d'internet. Celles qui ont le doux fumer de la théorie du complot (« exclusif, les anti-armes sont à la source de sa mort ! ») ou d'insultes toutes aussi fumeuses sur le corps tout juste tiède d'Howard Stark (« enfin justice est faite pour ce tueur en masse ! ») ou sur le futur propriétaire de Stark Industrie (« Qu'il reste là où ce bouffeur de bites doit rester et laisse Stark Industrie aux vrais hommes ! »).

Cependant entres ces merdes fumantes, Loki comme tout bon utilisateur classique d'internet, il glane des infos à droite et à gauche. Et il se souvient de ce que Natasha lui a répété depuis le début. Que putain il est temps pour Loki d'arrêter de voir que ce qui l'arrange. Que le monde ait l'air bien compliqué quand on s'appelle Tony putain Stark.

Ça tape fort à la porte. Vraiment violemment. Il y a même les voisins de palier qui entrouvrent leur porte alors qu'ils savent pertinemment que ce n'est pas pour eux. Mais que veux-tu, quand ton voisin de palier s'appelle Tony Stark, on devient chacun un paparazzi du dimanche.

Car ouais on est bien dimanche. Et c'est pas une heure pour s'acharner comme ça sur la porte. Comment ça il est treize heures ? Mais, c'est pas une raison ! En plein milieu du repas dominicale, une véritable honte. Ces jeunes, ça ne respecte vraiment plus rien.

Y a même la grand-mère à l'autre bout du palier qui vient se plaindre directement. Elle est à elle seule un cliché de site com américaine à part entière. Cette femme habillée d'une sorte de peignoir rose. Après tout, chez soit on s'habille comme on veut, et putain Darcy serait bien la dernière à critiquer ça. On lui dirait même que c'est l'hôpital qui se foutrait de la charité d'après les dires du postier de Darcy qui l'aurait vue dans toutes les tenues possibles et imaginables. La dernière en date est à ce qu'on dit un kimono orange vif que Darcy aurait accompagné d'un sabre japonais. Un véritable sabre, pour plus de réalisme et se plonger davantage dans le film _Kill Bill_.

Alors après tout un peignoir rose, pourquoi pas ?

Non, ce qui fait arrêter les coups frénétiques de Darcy sur la porte de Tony, c'est justement l'accessoire avec le peignoir. Une sorte de caniche blanc répondant au nom de Poupette/Choupie ou autre connerie de ce style, tenu entre les mains de la voisine qui a décidé qu'assortir ses faux ongles avec la couleur de son peignoir était une excellente idée.

C'est donc un chien aboyant sans s'arrêter entre les bras d'une femme ayant abusé de la crème auto-bronzante, aux cheveux blonds et au maquillage beaucoup trop lourd qui remet en cause ce que Darcy avait toujours considéré comme cliché stupide et faux.

Cliché ambulant qui tient entre ses ongles/griffes une clope qui répand ses cendres un peu partout dont en partie sur le peignoir rose tout en critiquant sur le comportement des jeunes de nos jours.

Darcy n'a pas le temps de répondre ni de demander l'âge de cette vieille bique à qui elle est tout à fait incapable de donner un âge précis tant la pseudo vieille tente de se faire passer pour plus jeune. On ne sait pas qui sauve qui. Tony a-t-il sauvé les autres personnes du palier qui commençaient à en avoir vraiment assez ? Ou bien la patience de Darcy face aux conneries débitées par la vieille voisine de palier ? A moins qu'il n'ait sauvé la grand-mère de devoir répondre sur son âge ?

Personne ne le sait. Mais en tout cas tout le monde est content, et c'est déjà bien, lorsque Tony finit par ouvrir la porte de chez lui, attire Darcy dans son appart et claque sans sommation la porte au nez de sa voisine.

-C'est qui cette vieille peau ?

-Madame Fawley, soixante-trois ans.

Darcy n'est pas sûre qu'elle voulait savoir cette information. Elle en est même certaine lorsqu'elle la revoit dans sa tête avec son maquillage de gamine de seize ans. Non pas que Darcy s'est un jour maquillée de la sorte, mais bon l'idée est là. Elle fait dans le cliché jusqu'au bout et t'as dragué comme une merde quand t'as en ménagé ici, qu'elle demande Darcy. Le regard désespéré de Tony refout un sale frisson à Darcy qui décidément se dit que l'ignorance c'est vraiment pas si mal que ça.

Mais non, même si on se bat quand on est gosse pour savoir ce qui se passe autour de nous alors que nos parents tentent de faire le tri dans nos chères têtes blondes de ce qu'il faut croire/penser, et qu'on se rend compte que la vérité est souvent bien dégueulasse, il faut bien le dire, quand on grandit, trop tard pour fermer les yeux à nouveau. On a pas tous eu le même chance. Certains ont attendu des années avant de devoir ouvrir les yeux là ou d'autres sont presque nés le regard posé sur la merde. Le résultat est toujours ces moments dans la vie adulte où on aimerait bien pourvoir refermer les yeux. Juste quelques instants, comme une petite sieste de la conscience.

Mais Darcy sait bien que ce n'est pas le moment de faire cette sieste. La dernière est trop récente, top violente et trop chimique pour y repenser déjà. Car comme toujours le réveil n'est pas agréable. Et attention les enfants, à trop vouloir rêver on finit par ne plus jamais vouloir se réveiller.

Alors pas le choix, même si c'est pas toujours très beau, c'est notre vie n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi bien nos spécialistes que toi, tout le monde sait bien que c'est la seule qu'on ait.

C'est pourquoi Darcy est toujours là, devant la demi-ombre de Tony. Un Tony qui se traîne jusqu'à son salon tout en traversant des cadavres de bouteilles. Il y a un autre type de cadavre affalé sur le canapé. Un corps d'une jolie rouquine, nue sur lequel Darcy laisse couler son regard après avoir arrêté de respirer quelques secondes, craignant que cela soit bien un cadavre.

Darcy trouve cette idée tout à fait stupide et rigole toute seule une fois qu'elle repense à ce qu'elle a pu s'imaginer et après avoir pu regarder de tout son saoul la bombe que Tony s'est tapée cette nuit. Son rire que Loki a déjà comparé à celui d'une craie crissant sur un tableau finit par réveiller ce faux cadavre. Darcy commence à mal le prendre d'ailleurs que son rire ait réussi là où taper à une porte pendant presque cinq minutes s'est avéré tout à fait inefficace.

Un corps toujours aussi nu qui arrive donc enfin à se réveiller, à grogner en se tenant la tête entre les mains avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain que Tony lui indique rapidement. A peine si elle remarque Darcy et cette dernière en profite toujours autant. Le plaisir des yeux avant tout, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Tu veux peut-être tenter le coup et la rejoindre sous la douche ? Sur un malentendu tu sais…

C'est avec une galanterie égale à ce commentaire et au regard moqueur de Tony que Darcy lui répond par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Ça fait rire Tony, Darcy le prend un peu mal, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'une bière offerte par Tony ne puisse pas enterrer la hache de guerre.

-T'as fait quoi hier ?

-Une soirée comme t'as vu, enchaîne par une baise avec la rouquine sur laquelle tu baves encore dessus.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, je te parle de la raison de cette orgie d'alcool et de sexe. Et je suis surprise d'ailleurs que la nana n'ait pas les cheveux noirs et des yeux verts.

Pour parfaire cette remarque dont Darcy est particulièrement fière, car a un fond de vérité, elle boit une gorgée de bière tout en lançant un regard moqueur à Tony qui s'étouffe à moitié en buvant la sienne.

Ciel, les rôles se sont inversés, Darcy peut enfin dire ce que ça fait de moucher le grand Tony Stark et le voir tousser comme un con en tentant de retrouver sa respiration, devenant rouge tomate à cause de la toux. Sublime sentiment dont Darcy se gorge afin d'y repenser lorsque l'ordre cosmique des choses retrouvera sa place initiale.

-Putain, depuis quand tu as le sens de l'observation toi ? Qu'on me rendre ma Darcy qui croyait encore au père Noël à l'âge de treize ans.

Alors ça c'est bas, ressortir les dossiers appris lors d'une soirée trop alcoolisée (oui, encore une) et ou ce foutu Tony était plus sobre qu'elle. Vraiment pas correcte. Ça devrait être interdit par la charte des compagnons de boisson. Une idée à creuser, y a pas à dire.

-En tout cas tu déments pas pour Loki.

-La beauté je la reconnais partout, règle numéro quatre de Tony Stark.

Darcy ne comprend pas cette foutue règle ni de quoi ce crétin parle. Mais si elle devait s'inquiéter de tout ce qu'elle ne comprend pas sur ce playboy, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait arrêté de lui parler, craignant perdre ses dernières traces de santé mentale. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué avec Loki et Natasha, alors pas la peine de complexifier le cas Tony Stark.

-Tu vas faire quoi pour ton père ?

-Je crois Darcy chérie qu'il est mort, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour lui maintenant.

Darcy et sa délicatesse est de retour, les planètes de l'univers ont retrouvé leur alignement habituel. Le cynisme et le mauvais goût de Tony est aussi là.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ça me fait chier de me répéter alors fais un effort pour nous deux, réponds à ma question et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

T'avais oublié la jolie rouquine que s'est tapée Tony partie se laver ? Darcy ouais elle avait fini par l'oublier. Elle se souvient en revanche parfaitement ce qu'elle avait pu observer lorsqu'elle était partie se doucher à poil. La beauté a retrouvé ses fringues, et son pantalon en simili cuir qui lui roule le cul comme pas possible et ce top laissant découvrir son ventre plat sont les meilleurs rappels qui soient à la plastique de rêve de la rouquine.

-Salut Tony, merci pour la soirée.

-Je te rappellerai chérie…

-Tu te souviens de mon nom au moins ?

Tony a presque le bon goût d'avoir l'air gêné, car franchement on se doutait tous non qu'il n'avait pas la moindre foutre idée du nom de la belle. Mais faut bien être loin des clichés de temps en temps aussi. Alors la jolie rouquine au lieu de le prendre mal et crier au scandale, rigole un coup, fait un signe de la main à Tony en partant et finit aussi par lancer un regard malicieux à Darcy. Elle est peut-être moins amochée par la soirée que ce que Darcy pensait.

-Et bah putain, tu sais que je suis jalouse de toi comme pas permis là Tony ?

Tony ne répond pas, ne se moque pas, n'en profite pas pour faire mousser encore son orgueil. Non, il se tait. Et ça c'est bizarre. Mais Darcy n'est pas stupide, elle se rend compte de sa connerie durant le silence alors qu'elle pose toujours son regard sur la porte fermée derrière son nouveau fantasme. Elle finit par comprendre, vire de son esprit la silhouette de la rouquine et tourne son regard vers Tony.

Tony Stark, philanthrope déjà millionnaire et génie. Anthony Stark qui vient de perdre son père dont il est en froid depuis des années. Qui se retrouve avec la plus grande entreprise dans le marché de l'armement aux Etats-Unis (et putain dans un pays où les armes deviennent presque une seconde religion, c'est pas peu dire) créée par son père. Le bébé de son père, l'enfant prodige dont son père s'est occupé au détriment de Tony.

Alors ouais Darcy ce qu'elle voit quand elle porte son regard sur lui, c'est comme un gosse qui ne sait plus trop comment réagir. Car c'était son père, le seul. Mais qu'il avait cessé de le considérer ainsi depuis tant d'années qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit ressentir. Car dans la vraie vie, on se dit que qu'importe ce qui a pu se passer, la mort ne peut qu'être douloureuse pour ceux qui restent. Mais putain dans la vraie vie y a pas de petit manuel fourni pour nous dire ce qu'il faut ressentir en fonction de ce qui se passe.

Tony c'est ce qu'il attend. Un signe de Darcy, ou une révélation, qu'importe ce que c'est. Tony attend quelque chose. Tony est comme un petit enfant qui ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.

Et Darcy n'avait pas prévu de faire face à ça, faire face à un petit garçon dans un appartement immense et pétant de richesse au moindre bibelot que l'on peut voir et où les restes de soirées sont encore largement visibles. Un gosse qui a les cheveux débraillés, habillé que d'un caleçon et un magnifique suçon sur le cou.

C'en est trop pour Darcy. Elle n'a pas de réponse, ne peut, ne veut pas en fournir. Alors elle fait teinter doucement sa bière à celle de Tony et en reboit une gorgée.

Natasha prend une putain de bonne résolution lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux dans son lit ce dimanche matin. Il est presque quatorze heures. Mais tu t'en-fous de l'heure après tout. C'est toi qui décides quand est le matin. Et là Natasha se réveille à treize heures cinquante-sept, et elle décide ce matin en se levant donc que ça sera une bonne journée.

Alors pour éviter que cette résolution soit aussi efficace que celle du nouvel an quand t'as promis d'arrêter de faire le con en soirée (ou arrêter d'aller aux Soirées de Wilson) qui se casse la gueule quand tu allumes ton portable, te reconnectes au monde qui te propose bien gentiment une soirée pour le jour même et que tu sais que ça va être une soirée mauvaise pour toi. T'y vas quand même, et ta résolution pleure seule son abandon prématuré. Natasha connait le piège, alors elle fait ce qui est si agréable à faire de temps en temps. Faire l'autruche. Se couper du monde le temps d'une journée, garder son portable éteint et rester loin des réseaux sociaux.

Natasha n'est pas de celle qui crache sur l'omniprésence des réseaux sociaux. Bordel ça lui a été tellement utile un bon paquet de fois. Mais il faut aussi pas oublier que Natasha, c'est une nana qui aime bien cultiver son côté mystérieux. En plus d'en rajouter encore un peu plus à son panache (même si elle dit le contraire, se faire brosser c'est toujours sympa nos meilleurs spécialistes ont un bon paquet de preuves et Loki pourra en rajouter aussi d'autres), elle aime bien dire _fuck_ aussi au monde.

Et ces moments de crise existentialiste chez elle s'expriment durant ces jours où elle coupe toute connexion avec le monde extérieur et reste chez elle à faire ce qu'il lui plait sans s'inquiéter de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et putain, Natasha estime qu'elle a mérité cette pause. Car même si faire l'autruche comme le dit Loki est stupide selon lui. Car se détourner de ses problèmes ne les a jamais résolues n'est-ce pas ? Mais Loki n'est pas stupide, alors après quelques regards salement noirs quand il se foutait encore de sa gueule durant ces pauses sociales, il a fini par fermer sa gueule et la laisser faire sans rien dire. Il a même la gentillesse durant ces jours de ne quasiment pas parler malgré leur lieu d'habitation commune.

Et c'est ainsi que Natasha voit sa journée aujourd'hui. Une journée de pause. Car même si Loki a raison, que ça ne résout pas les problèmes, non surtout parce qu'il a raison, ses problèmes seront encore là demain. Ces petits cons peuvent bien attendre une journée. Une journée de tranquillité, putain c'est ce dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui. Une journée sans cours, sans se désespérer face à Loki et Tony qui se comportent comme des gosses, sans message rempli d'amour de Clint qui lui broie l'estomac, sans penser à ce brun à lunette qui lui fait faire conneries sur conneries.

Alors ouais, Natasha elle a décidé d'être heureuse aujourd'hui. De sourire, de se dire que tout est un jeu, et qu'on veut y croire.

C'est comme ça que Natasha arrive dans le salon de leur appartement. Il est vide, et Natasha sent qu'elle va pouvoir en profiter comme elle le veut. Des bonheurs simples qui font que la vie est belle.

Mais ce qu'elle voit en s'approchant de la table basse, ça détruit encore plus vite que les soirées ta bonne résolution de l'année. Effet dévastateur d'une première page en un instant.

HOWARD STARK, GRAND MAGNIAT DE L'ARMEMENT, EST MORT.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, me revoilà avec un rythme un peu plus normal. Et en plus avec le chapitre le plus long depuis le début de cette histoire, et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant : ces petits sont de plus en plus longs !**

 **''** La vie est une pute parfois, et son prix bien trop cher pour le commun des mortels. **" J'ai commencé ce chapitre avec cette phrase en tête et l'ai replacée comme j'ai pu. Ce qu'il y a de plus drôle c'est que finalement ce chapitre peut vraiment se passer en ce moment vu que pour eux-aussi on touche à la fin de l'année. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'avoue que j'en suis plutôt contente !**

 **Alors voilà bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours instructif !**

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Amandine :** Rhooo toujours autant un plaisir de te revoir, je ne sais plus quoi dire face à toute cette gentillesse, alors j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Merci !

* * *

Il fait froid et moche. Non, on recommence. Un temps déplorable se présentait au jour levant rendant encore un peu plus difficile aux étudiants de venir travailler ce lundi matin.

Conneries. Darcy elle s'en fout de ce temps « déplorable », tout ce qu'elle voit c'est ce putain de thermomètre qui indique -5°C lorsqu'elle passe devant la vieille qui habite près de chez elle. Car bien sûr, lundi matin oblige (et on nous dit dans l'oreillette que c'est comme ça tous les matins quel que soit le jour) le manque de motivation a été plus fort que le réveil. Pas de chance, cette garce de bonne conscience impose sa loi et matte tout le monde et l'a forcée à sortir du lit à l'extrême limite séparant le « un peu en retard mais ça va » au « foutage de gueule Mlle Darcy, demi-tour ».

Alors la voilà la Darcy qui court et glisse sur la chaussée qui est bien sûre légèrement verglacée ce matin sinon ça ne remplirait pas le quota pour définir correctement un bon lundi de merde.

C'est donc un temps gris, froid et en somme particulièrement à chier mais habituel pour une fin d'année qui fait glisser Darcy la fois de trop et qui donc finit par se casser la gueule, le même qui fait éternuer Loki et le fait se moucher de façon tout sauf classe élégante, qui permet à la couleur des cheveux de Natasha qu'elle a laissés détacher pour se tenir plus chaud de ressortir encore un peu plus, et qui pousse Tony à laisser ses lunettes de soleil chez lui (classe avant tout certes, mais quand on peut plus rien voir il y a quand même des limites).

On se retrouve donc durant ce temps bâtard, trop éloigné de la douce chaleur de l'été et de ses vacances mais pas encore assez proche des fêtes de fin d'année et de leurs orgies de bouffe et d'alcool. Mais merde, soyons réaliste, à qui je vais faire croire ça ?

Que ça soit Darcy, Tony, Natasha, Loki ou les autres étudiants qui travaillent plus ou moins, cette période de l'année, on la savoure. Car bien loin des fêtes veut dire aussi bien loin des partiels de fin de semestre et on sait tous que les fêtes de fin d'année sont surtout symboles de journées entières occupées à récupérer du sommeil perdu lors des révision intensives de dernière minute (pourquoi donc réviser régulièrement ? ha ha je sais que tu vois ce que je veux dire, le vrai challenge c'est se bouffer tout un semestre en trois jours) et aussi (souvent) à déprimer en pensant au probable (certain) rattrapage qui arrive après la fête. Non vraiment, les fêtes de fin d'année, un vrai plaisir.

Alors voilà on garde la pêche et on profite de ces derniers moments de tranquillité !

-Putain de temps de merde !

Mais surtout on n'oublie pas que les Hommes ne sont jamais contents, alors on se plaint. C'est cathartique de se plaindre à ce qu'on dit. Ça nous arrange surtout de le penser, alors on se le répète en boucle, ça finira bien par devenir vrai si tout le monde y croit non ?

-Voyons Mlle Darcy, quel langage inapproprié dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, il fallait s'habiller plus chaudement.

Darcy, ce qu'elle se répète en boucle surtout, c'est qu'insulter les profs c'est pas terrible pour les études. Pas qu'elle aime ce qu'elle fait, mais aux dernières nouvelles avoir un diplôme c'est plutôt pratique pour se trouver un travail après.

Vie de merde, étude de merde, temps de merde. Et surtout, quel prof cynique et connard de merde. Ce bâtard ne l'a jamais appelée « mademoiselle » et il sait pertinemment qu'elle était en retard ce matin et n'a donc pas eu le temps de choisir ses vêtements en fonction du temps.

Putain d'ironie du sort, ce prof a raison, son pauvre petit pull est vraiment pas suffisant.

-Et bien t'as l'air en forme.

C'est bon, Darcy jette l'éponge. Elle aurait dû suivre son instinct pour une fois et rester chez elle dans son lit évitant ainsi le froid, la chute sur cette fichue plaque de glace et la gentillesse incarnée des doux commentaires que Loki a la délicatesse de déposer au creux de son oreille.

Mieux encore, elle aurait dû rester chez Tony tout le dimanche, se saouler la gueule (enfin encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait), porter ses couilles et demander à Tony de rappeler la jolie rouquine (car il aurait vraiment fallu qu'elles prennent le temps de faire plus ample connaissance) et ainsi vivre dans la luxure la plus totale et donc ne pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. Mais non à la place de ça elle avait été sérieuse, bu juste quelques bières, parlé conneries avec Tony tout en évitant LE sujet tabou et était rentrée bien sagement le soir tôt pour avoir enfin le temps de faire une nuit complète pour reprendre les cours sur de bonnes bases.

Résultat ? Elle a tout de même réussi à arriver en retard, a le '' plaisir '' d'avoir cours avec CE prof, a le droit aux mots doux d'un Loki qui semble lui aussi être sur les nerfs (et donc encore plus langue de pute que d'habitude si c'est possible). Et surtout comble de l'horreur, elle ne sait même pas le nom de la jolie rouquine.

La vie est une pute parfois, et son prix bien trop cher pour le commun des mortels.

-D'ailleurs c'est vrai, c'est quoi ce pull ? Une licorne écorchée sérieux, t'es sûre que t'avais pas encore de moins bon goût ?

Darcy avait dû éviscérer des bébés chatons dans une ancienne vie, c'est pas possible autrement. Pas qu'elle croit en cette connerie de réincarnation, ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait se farcir plusieurs fois le doux film intitulé ''La vie '' et franchement une seule fois suffit. Elle ne tient pas tant que ça à voir les scènes bonus de fin et autres conneries de ce style. Trop de risque de bousiller le film avec ces merdes à force de faire une suite ça finit juste par tout niquer. Mais voilà, on aime bien se trouver des excuses, des raisons à ces merdes. C'est bien plus facile de vivre les problèmes quand on peut accuser quelqu'un d'être à l'origine de tous ses maux. Donc là Darcy peut soit accuser sa sixième réincarnation (la septième lui étant réservée actuellement vu sa chance légendaire), soit faire comprendre à Tony que ses remarques sur sa façon de s'habiller il pouvait se le foutre là où elle le pensait. Ouais t'as bien compris, dans son cul.

Le message semble passer lorsqu'elle lui fait un doigt d'honneur.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse lorsqu'elle entend Loki ricaner face à la remarque de Tony, peut-être enfin avaient-ils décider d'arrêter de se comporter comme des gosses de dix ans, mais elle ne se sent pas l'âme suffisamment diplomate en ce lundi matin. Pour cela merci de bien vouloir repasser dans la matinée après que le cours soit fini et que Darcy ait enfin le temps de prendre un café. Car oui, elle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son café ce matin avant de courir hors de chez elle. Un lundi matin horrible vous dis-je !

-Bien les enfants, mettez-vous en groupe et je vais aller voir chacun d'entre vous pour voir où les crétins que vous êtes avez réussi à louper votre projet depuis le début de vos recherches.

Ça y est, la catastrophe est là. Elle est énorme, ô combien prévisible mais impossible à éviter. En effet les enfants depuis le début de cette histoire il y a omission. Non pas de la part de ma glorieuse personne mais bien de la part de ces trois crétins. Cet oubli porte le doux nom de ''Projet''. Eh oui la raison de cette mésentente aussi ridicule qu'injustifiée entre Loki et Tony vient tout de même au départ d'un travail qu'ils doivent fournir ensemble soutenu par le désespoir de Darcy. Or comme tout enfant bien éduqué, tu t'es sûrement rendu compte de l'absence d'avancé du dit travail.

-Allons Lucy, ne me dis pas qu'à part baiser à tour de rôle avec les deux autres vous n'avez pas fait plus qu'un simple plan ?

Oui, tu as tout compris, les trois crétins n'ont rien à fournir car ils ne sont pas plus avancés qu'au premier jour.

Erreur de débutant ? Omission involontaire ? Pour être honnête l'avancé du mémoire (sa non avancé donc) avait traversé l'esprit de Darcy plusieurs fois (pas trop non plus hein, restons crédibles) et comme pour tout événement/problème gênant dont on ne veut pas penser, Darcy a juste repousser ça à plus loin. L'art de la procrastination dans toute sa magnificence et son désespoir.

-John, pour être certain, histoire qu'on soit sur les mêmes bases, ce que je vous demande n'est pas un exposé de collégien n'est-ce pas ? Parce que là j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris.

S'il fallait quantifier le niveau de désespoir entre Tony, Loki et Darcy, on n'est pas très loin du moment où le gamin de dix ans que tu étais il y a plus ou moins longtemps apprend de la part de sa sœur aînée/cousin/arrière petit cousin ou que sais-je encore que le père noël n'existe pas. Ça fait mal et on aurait bien aimé rester dans la douce ignorance de l'enfance.

Nos experts tiennent à préciser que ce ressenti est biaisé à cause du je m'en foutisme poussé à l'extrême de Tony qui n'a en effet pas grand-chose à perdre dans ce bordel. Le niveau de désespoir de Loki et de Darcy est plus proche de l'ado qui découvre que ses parents ont, en effet, encore une vie sexuelle. L'horreur est donc comprise par tous dans toute sa splendeur macabre.

-Mon trinôme préféré ! Rien qu'à vos têtes je sens que je vais encore une fois bien m'amuser !

Malgré ce que Tony veut faire croire à nos experts qui manquent parfois de clairvoyance (que voulez-vous, les Hommes sont faibles et si manipulables parfois), on ne peut pas dire que ce dernier soit aussi sûr que ce que l'on peut imaginer.

Déjà car n'oublions pas une chose que l'on pense pour acquise mais qui a sa putain d'importance et qui justifie sa présence dans ces cours. Tony putain Stark est un génie. Le genre de gars qui réussit le MIT à seize ans là où toi tu ne peux même pas espérer franchir la porte d'entrée même après une vie passée à travailler. Alors le bonhomme il a l'habitude qu'on le caresse dans le sens du poil. Pour être encore plus clair, c'est normal chez lui que tous les profs reconnaissent son génie et se pâment devant sa réussite. Alors très clairement le gars, il ne se sent pas prêt de se faire insulter de crétin et autre gentillesse dans ce style. Surtout pas pour remettre en cause son intelligence.

Et enfin, en dehors de sa petite personne, Tony est le genre de type qui tient aux personnes qu'il aime. Eh oui, Tony c'est un gars au grand cœur (les experts nous disent qu'il faut quand même pas mal chercher derrière son sarcasme et ses costumes faits sur mesures). Voilà apprends bien ta nouvelle règle sur Tony Stark, quand il daigne vous inscrire dans la liste de ses amis, le gars fera toujours tout pour vous aider.

Darcy et Loki, ce n'est plus de l'aide dont ils ont besoin là, c'est bien d'un miracle. Alors on ne discutera pas pour l'instant de comment le nom de Loki est apparu sur cette fameuse et très sélective liste, mais on admire le génie de Ton qu'il peut mettre au service des autres quand ce petit con égoïste cesse de ne penser qu'à sa pomme.

-Mon père est mort vous savez.

On en était arrivé au stade où Darcy hésitait à sortir l'excuse du chien qui a mangé le devoir. Pas qu'elle ait un chien, ou que quiconque fasse encore ce genre de travail sur feuille et non sur ordi, mais elle en était arrivée au point où finalement détourner l'attention du prof avec un tel niveau de connerie serait peut-être une bonne idée. Noyer le poisson tu vois, à défaut de se noyer soi-même.

Mais non voilà Tony qui arrive et évite le sacrifice en place public de Darcy. Déjà car personne n'avait envie de voir un tel spectacle qui s'annonçait pathétique au plus haut point. Et l'amitié prend toute sa signification quand on vient aider quelqu'un quand c'est la merde, même si parfois c'est à défaut de ses propres merdes. Ici Tony vient donc de sauver Loki et Darcy d'un lynchage en directe. Il se sauve un peu lui aussi, lui et son orgueil mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a poussé à dire cette phrase.

Étudions donc l'impact de cette phrase. D'abord les élèves de la classe : un silence complet bien plus efficace que toutes les remarques sarcastiques que leur prof adoré est capable de sortir. Et en même temps une concentration extrême pour ne pas louper un seul instant. Que veux-tu, pour que les ragots soient de qualité il est nécessaire de donner de sa personne et donc de tout faire pour avoir les informations de meilleure qualité possible.

Ensuite l'adorable prof : lui c'est la gêne qui prime, car soyons réalistes tout le monde dans l'ensemble du bâtiment était parfaitement au courant de la dernière nouvelle, il avait suffi de voir l'arrivée de Tony ce matin : des échanges à voix basse en continu derrière lui (plus que d'habitude on s'entend). Alors voilà, le prof il aime bien entretenir son côté connard et sadique. Ça le fait même bien rire, mais il y a des limites de la société bien-pensante qu'il ne faut pas dépasser. Ça le fait chier en fait, mais il sait que cette fameuse limite est bien inscrite sous ses yeux et que la dépasser sera bien trop chiant à gérer. Vous avez intérêt à me pondre un putain de plan pour le prochain cours qu'il répond avant d'aller épancher son fiel sur le prochain groupe qui s'en désespère d'avance.

Et puis vient le superbe duo Darcy-Loki. Pour la première, Tony se répète en boucle que rigoler dans ces conditions foutraient vraiment en l'air tout ce qu'il avait fait et que ça serait vraiment con vu que ça a marché et que leur groupe n'est pas tant dans la merde que ça finalement. Mais vraiment, sa tête est impayable, entre la tristesse (oublions pas qu'elle est allée le voir la veille pour retrouver un Tony qui semblait aussi perdu qu'un gosse) et une étrange envie de le frapper parce que putain cette foutue limite qu'il ne faut pas dépasser dans la bien séance, Tony vient de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et la franchit sans remord. Puis bon elle aimerait bien aussi le remercier mais elle a une plus grande conscience des règles en société que Tony apparemment. Si si je t'assure, c'est la preuve que Darcy s'est mieux adaptée aux règles de la vie en société. Nos experts demandent des recherches plus approfondies avant d'être aussi certain de ce qui est avancé.

La presque hilarité de Tony devant le visage de Darcy qui semble incapable de savoir quel sentiment doit prédominer s'arrête totalement devant le regard de Loki. Un regard scrutateur d'une telle violence accompagné de sourcils froncés à l'extrême qui met mal à l'aise Tony. Il a même sa gorge qui s'assèche et évite de se dandiner sur place uniquement car il est Tony putain Stark quand même. Fils d'Howard Stark et maintenant sans plus d'autre représentant vivant de la famille Stark que lui. Alors voilà, Tony redevient Anthony, le gosse qui sait qu'il a fait une connerie et qui va s'en mordre les doigts. La fin de ce cours se fait donc dans un silence d'église entrecoupé parfois de remarques démoniaques du prof. Les pauvres petits.

-Mademoiselle Darcy ?

On entend quelqu'un s'étouffer derrière Darcy. C'est le prof qui a explosé de rire en buvant son café et quelques gouttes traîtresses n'ont pas emprunté le bon chemin. Darcy aurait bien pris une photo (ou encore mieux une vidéo) de ce moment enchanteur, mais elle aussi hésite à rigoler. Qui peut donc l'appeler ainsi, Mademoiselle, sérieusement ?

Et surtout que la personne qui l'a ainsi appelée, franchement, inconnu au bataillon. Ça a beau être le branle-bas le combat dans son cerveau et ce qui lui sert de mémoire, le combat est vain. Ce gosse tout juste majeur et qui ne semble pas sorti de l'adolescence lui est totalement inconnu.

-Tiens Peter, comment ça va ?

-Bien merci et vous Tony ?

-Putain par pitié je te l'ai déjà répété, mais arrête de me vouvoyer. Et arrête de top essayer de réfléchir Darcy chérie, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne te souviennes pas de lui. Il était là à la Soirée de Wilson et je t'ai confié à lui quelques instants pendant que je cherchais tout notre beau petit monde.

Il est étonnant de remarquer comment même à l'oral la majuscule des événement perpétrés par Wilson arrivait à se faire entendre. Encore plus étonnant de voir comment le cerveau humain se concentre sur des détails sans importance pour éviter ainsi de faire face à un événement dérangeant ou gênant. Ici c'est donc l'esprit de Darcy qui fait tout pour ne pas repenser à cette fameuse Soirée et de tout ce qui en a découlé.

-D'ailleurs mon petit Peter je m'étais demandé comment tu avais atterri là-dedans…

-C'est Wilson qui m'a invité. Et qui m'y a traîné dès la sortie des cours.

Wilson qui a décidé de s'attaquer à un gosse comme lui ? Darcy aurait presque eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras en le conseillant de changer de fac. Mieux, changer de ville. Quand Wilson a une idée quelque part, il devient infernal, encore plus que d'habitude et ce n'est pas peu dire.

-J'avais appris que Mademoiselle Darcy était dans ce même cours avec v-toi, je voulais savoir comment ça allait.

Un ange tombé du ciel, une gentillesse profonde et altruiste en plus. Darcy ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier ou lui foutre une claque pour qu'il se réveille. Une gentillesse pareille, le gosse allait se faire bouffer par le monde c'est pas possible.

-Appels moi juste Darcy s'il-te-plait, et t'as pas intérêt à me vouvoyer. Je crois que j'ai des remerciements et des excuses à te fournir. Viens je te paye un chocolat chaud, j'suis sûre que t'es du genre à pas aimer le café trop amer. Et puis peut-être que tu pourras me fournir quelques infos, parce que bon faut être honnête il est temps que je fasse face à ce que j'ai bien pu foutre durant cette soirée, puis en plus…

Tu connais les personnes qui se mettent à ne pas dire un seul mot dès qu'ils sont pas à l'aise ? Eh bien Darcy c'est l'inverse, elle parle pour tout et rien. Surtout pour rien et plus ce qu'elle dit est ridicule et n'a pas de sens, plus il est possible de savoir l'état d'anxiété de Darcy. Alors Darcy parle, parle tout en allant vers la cafétéria suivie d'un Peter dans l'incapacité d'en placer une seule dans ce monologue infernal.

-Je dirais cinq ou six sur dix, non ?

-Plutôt trois, je l'ai déjà vu à neuf et elle parlait tellement vite qu'il n'était pas humainement possible de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Là elle est presque calme je trouve. Tu le connais d'où ce gosse ?

-Un petit génie que j'avais croisé un jour lors d'une de ses sorties scolaires quand j'étais au MIT. Un gamin adorable je dois bien dire, j'espère que Wilson ne va pas le bouffer tout cru.

-Les enfants sont aussi à ton menu Stark ? Eh bien, c'est du propre.

-La ferme Loki, s'il avait pas été là, j'aurai pas pu aller courir après vous durant cette foutue soirée.

-Tu voudrais peut-être que je te remercie ? Et pour le cours aussi ? Grand et puissant Stark qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

Tony était fatigué. Pas cette fatigue qui vient d'une pratique importante de sport qu'on qualifie alors de ''bonne fatigue'' (bien qu'en quoi être ankylosé de partout était une bonne chose reste et restera un mystère qui ne sera jamais élucidé pour Tony), non c'était la fatigue sale et collante. Celle qui te colle à la peau et dont il est impossible de définir correctement l'origine. Alors Tony ne s'énerve pas, il se tourne vers Loki et le regarde juste, il n'a pas l'énergie pour s'expliquer avec Loki.

-C'est fatiguant avec toi tu sais Loki, j'ai l'impression de faire un pas en avant pour dix en arrière.

-Avec des gars qui profitent de la mort de proches pour excuse, tu peux rester à vingt pas.

Tony, ne t'énerve pas. C'est la douce voix de la conscience qui te dit que si tu veux tes infos pour battre le boss finale, Loki, s'énerver n'est pas le bon moyen.

-Ta gueule. Vraiment ferme ta jolie bouche et laisse ta langue là où elle doit être.

Bravo Tony, vraiment du grand art, tu t'es énervé et en plus tu as réussi à y placer un commentaire salace. C'est ce que l'on appelle un combo.

-Je ne te permets pas de ma parler comme ça Stark.

-Et moi putain j'te permets pas d'ouvrir ta gueule pour dire des conneries sur des sujets dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée.

-Pauvre Stark incompris, je crois que je vais verser une petite larme.

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Tu ne sais pas comment est Howard, comme ce gars est depuis que ma mère est morte. Comment il est… était…. Ce…

-C'était ton père.

Un mot simple. Quatre lettres qui désignent un être qui est le plus souvent un des êtres qui nous est le plus proche. Un mot si simple qu'il a employé il n'y a pas même une heure. Là c'est Loki qui l'emploi ça change tout. Car sa voix implacable l'associe au passé en le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus de faux semblant possible. Son père, sa dernière famille est morte.

Tony Stark n'a plus rien à dire dans cette mascarade stupide où prend place leurs engueulades successives. C'est bon, on ferme le rideau sur l'un des acteurs principaux, il se détourne, quitte la scène d'une pièce dont il ne veut plus.

C'est fini tout ça.

Mais il n'est pas le seul à quitter cette scène symbole de leur mésentente. Loki suit Tony juste derrière. Le tire par le bras, le fait se retourner et plonge son regard gêné et coupable dans celui perdu de Tony qui n'a pas envie d'entendre une nouvelle remarque si juste et pourtant si violente. Y a que la vérité qui blesse, hein ?

-Je n'ai appris qu'il y a deux ans que j'étais adopté et que l'amour qu'un parent doit donner à son gosse, ça ne coule pas de source pour tout le monde et y a pas de parfait manuel pour savoir être un bon parent.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça Loki ?

-Juste que je comprends, et qu'il n'y a pas non plus de manuel pour être un parfait fiston, car il n'y a jamais de comportement et de réaction idéale. Alors putain Tony, arrête de me faire culpabiliser veux-tu ?

-T'es pas le centre du monde tu sais Loki.

Un petit sourire moqueur, une moue boudeuse, une nouvelle scène. Mais cette fois-ci Tony ne se torture pas l'esprit sur ce qu'il doit ressentir sur la mort de Howard (ou son père qu'importe après tout de ne pas savoir). Il est devant Loki sur cette nouvelle scène, un nouvel acte.

C'est bon les rideaux peuvent se rouvrir.

-Hey ma belle, tu as une petite mine, tu veux m'en parler ?

Phrase ô combien niaise, débordante d'amour qui entraîne un regard entre le dégoût et la jalousie à tous les célibataires présents autour. Merde quoi, c'est trop demandé de ne pas exprimer votre incommensurable amour à toutes les personnes qui vous entourent ? Je vous jure, pensez donc aux célibataires, ça file presque des boutons tant de douceur. Oui c'est de la jalousie non justifiable car ce questionnement n'est pas si niais et ridicule que ça, faut être honnête dans la vie.

N'oublie pas que l'honnêteté ça ne paie franchement pas à chaque fois, que cette phrase vient de Clint et qu'il s'adresse à sa putain de copine super mignonne Natasha. Alors voilà, oui c'est de la jalousie, mais foutrement justifiée.

-C'est rien, juste ce crétin de Loki et son travail en groupe impossible.

Oh ! Ce n'est pas beau de mentir ! Vraiment, je crois bien que dans la grande liste du père Noël des choses à ne pas faire pour toujours être considéré comme un enfant sage, mentir est vraiment bien placé. Méchante Natasha qui en plus profite des problèmes de Loki, et plus précisément de Tony, pour arrêter la conversation. Car soyons honnêtes, depuis ce matin la mort de Howard et en plus (ô comble d'une bonne journée de commérage) la mention de ladite mort lâchée comme une bombe par un Tony Stark qui était apparemment aussi expressif qu'une pierre tombale (mauvais jeu de mots quand tu nous tiens) tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. Alors voilà Natasha en profite allègrement et sans scrupule alors qu'elle n'est pas allée s'inquiéter de la peut-être future mise à mort de Tony par Loki. Elle connait Loki, elle pourrait presque reconstituer le visage exact de Loki lorsqu'il a entendu Tony parler.

Son pouvoir et sa grande connaissance de Loki ont été confirmé par une photo envoyée par Darcy qui voulait lui demander son avis dans l'achat potentiel d'un billet aller simple pour la Mongolie. Natasha lui a conseillé quelques agences qui font des prix, parfois.

Mais voilà, Natasha n'aura pas de cadeaux de la part du père Noël, alors elle trompe son monde et profite du malheur des autres. Ça marche d'ailleurs car Clint cesse de parler de ça et l'embrasse affectueusement avant de partir pour son prochain cours.

Peut-être un cours de sociologie. Natasha ne sait plus trop. Clint fait des études dans cette branche après tout, alors elle a une forte chance d'avoir raison non ?

Natasha sait qu'elle devrait se lever. Elle a retrouvé Clint dans une des nombreuses cafettes présentes sur le campus. Ils avaient réussi à se trouver une table tranquille dans un coin, proche de la fenêtre et avaient mangé ensemble profitant l'un de l'autre. Durant le repas, la neige avait même commencé à tomber et les délicats flocons avaient ramené un doux sourire sur les visages comme lorsque l'on est enfant devant les premières neiges.

Ridicule. Ce repas avait une apparence grotesque d'une pièce de théâtre dont les dialogues et l'ambiance avaient été écrites par une gamine prépubère en manque d'amour. Stupide et tout aussi ridicule que Natasha restée plantée là alors qu'elle n'attendait que le moment où la scène atteindrait son point culminant (atteint durant les premiers flocons d'ailleurs) pour finir par s'écrouler dans un quelconque cliffhanger et finirait par une scène tragique. Ou par un bain de sang. Natasha avait presque attendu ce fameux dénouement tant elle trouvait tout ça grotesque.

Mais non ça s'était poursuivi, et elle se retrouve bloquée sur cette scène se demandant si elle n'avait pas loupé quelque chose écrit en tout petit entre les lignes de ce fameux livre qui explique comment réussir sa vie. Elle ne l'a toujours pas trouvé, mais elle est un peu près certaine de suivre à la perfection toutes les règles qu'il ne faut justement pas suivre. Vraiment du grand art. Alors voilà, Natasha continue à suivre ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et ne se lève pas pour aller à son prochain cours. Sécher les cours sans avoir peur de se faire engueuler est bien un privilège des études supérieurs dont il faut bien profiter parfois. Même si on sait qu'on s'en mord les doigts après (mais chut !).

Natasha elle reste assise, regarde la neige tomber sans rien faire, car c'est joli et autant profiter du décor de cette scène ridicule. Puis elle le voit passer. Lui, avec ces lunettes et ses cheveux bruns désordonnés. Il la voit, lui sourit. Il est sans parapluie et a froid. Elle aussi n'a pas pris de parapluie. Pas grave, elle sort.

C'est bon la scène est finie, on remballe, on l'a eu notre dénouement finalement.


End file.
